College life
by Mangl234
Summary: Bella and her cousin Jasper start college life. along the way, they face happiness, sorrow, betrayed, lonely and love. this is an E&B story. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**this is my second fanfic. I have been thinking about it for a week and needed to write it down before I forget. I am still working on my other story broken. just having writers block on that one. hopefully I will be able to finish that one. I will not forget about it, promise. hope you like this one too. **

**Summary: Bella and her cousin Jasper are going to college, along the way they face college life and all it's perks. this is an E&B story so don't worry. **

**I do not own twilight**

College life

Bpov

"Finally" I said while putting the last few boxes in the back of my truck. I looked back at my house one last time before heading off to college.

"Come on already we have to get going, Jasper" I yell at my cousin. He is trying to pry my mom off him. She has been hugging us both all day, trying not to let go.

"I am going to miss you both, take care of each other, call when you get there. Call when you are on the road, just call. I love you both, very much and I am proud of you. I know your parents are proud of you too, Jasper" my mom says while still holding on to him, crying.

I walk over to my dad and hug him too before we leave.

"I am so proud of you both. I know you will do well, not too much partying and drinking. I mean it Isabella." he looks sternly at me then Jasper. "You, Jasper take care of my daughter." my dad says hugging me while looking at Jasper.

"I will sir, thanks again for everything. You both have been like my second parents and I am grateful that you both took care of me." Jasper said, while still trying to get my mom off him.

"Come on we have a long drive and I would like to get there and settle, _please!"_ I said trying not to cry and be brave.

"O.k. Renee, honey, the kids have to go. Let go of Jasper" my dad said while trying to get her arms off jasper.

She lets finally lets of him then she grabs me into a tight hug.

"I am so proud of you. I love you so much, both of you. Take care of each other while off in college and don't forget.." my mom says before I cut her off.

"to call, write, email, visit. I know mom, I know. I love you too. Thank you for everything." I said trying not to cry but with no luck a few tears fall down.

Jasper grabs my arms and slowly pulls me away from my mom. She is still crying while we all walk to my truck.

"Alright, drive safely, no speeding, Jasper" he looks sternly at him. "call when you get there, and be careful, take care of each other, o.k. I will see you on thanksgiving break." my dad said while helping me into the truck.

He closed the door for me, we put our seat belts on. Jasper turns the truck on and it roars to life. We both look at my parents while they back away from the truck, waving at us.

"Thanks dad, I love you too, we will call when we get there. Don't worry we will be fine." I said looking at both my parents.

Jaspers drives out of the driveway slowly before looking back at my parents and our house. We both wave at them both and then take off.

I look at the window trying not to cry again. But my tears didn't let me. I start crying again. I told myself that I wouldn't but I did. Jasper grabs my hand, squeezing it letting me know that we will be fine.

He has been a great cousin after everything he has been through. First let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella swan. I am 18. I am 5'4, with long wavy brown hair down to my hips, light skin, brown eyes, heart shaped face, very athletic, and skinning. Not to skinning. I have my clumsy moments but nothing a few sprain ankles or wrist to worry about. My mom wonders how I ever survived. I just laugh it off. I still don't know who I get my clumsiness from. I have my dad's brown hair and eyes and my mom passion to try anything new. But I am out going and not afraid to speak my mind. I do get into trouble for that part. I have been raised in Forks, Washington all my life. My parents Renee and Charlie have been together since high school, got married and had me. They still have been in love all those years. I call them hopeless romantics and I hope someday I find love like that. They act like teenagers when they are around each other it's cute but sometimes annoying. Don't ask. My dad is the chief of police in forks and my mom is a house wife. She always said that taking care of me and jasper is a full time job and she wouldn't trade it for another thing else. My dad never minded. But now that we are out of the house, my mom will probably get a job. She is always good with kids. Maybe a daycare or teacher. Something with kids.

Anyways, when I was about 8, my cousin Jasper had to move with us. We have always been close. His parents were killed in a car crash on their way to pick him up from our house. My parents had him with us to spend summer vacation. He did that every year. On their way, a driving fell asleep at the wheel and ran into his parents, killed them on impact along with himself. The news was devastated for all of us. Jasper wasn't the same for a few months after. We tried to help him but at nights he was always crying and didn't want to leave my room. My dad always tried to talk to him but he never listen. My mom would try to hug him but he would put himself in the corner and cry more. It was like that for months. After awhile, I went in the room, sat next to him, wrapped arm around him and just let him cry on me. I figure he needed to be alone for a while first. He cried on me for two days until finally he stopped. We stayed in my room for two days talking about everything. My mom would bring us food when it was time to eat and we did go out of the room to use the bathroom and what not. His parents left it in the will that my parents would take care of him if anything happened. So he moved in. we both shared a room and it was hard at first but we both made rules for each other and respected each other privacy too. All the kids didn't know about jasper's parents and he never told a lot of people. I think they already knew being this is a small town. We both had almost the same classes while growing up. Even in high school. Except for a few classes. He mostly like history and I was more into photo and writing. We both graduate at the head of the class and got accepted at the same college in Seattle. we got an apartment near the campus. We both decided that we didn't want dorms and that we would rather be living together, that way if another happens, we are close by. When both of us, including my parents, found a nice three bedroom place near by. My parents asked why three. We said that we wanted to find a roommate to share the rent and bills. My dad didn't like it much. he said and I quote "no freaks, weirdoes, pervs or psycho" Jasper promised to do a background check and we both decided to interview people at a small café just incase we didn't like them.

As we were driving, we decided to play a few games along the way so we wouldn't get bored. We played Ispy and then Alphabet road. (**A/N my friend played it once when we travel. You have to find names or places along the road with the same letter as the alphabet.)** we played that for a while until we both got to X and then it was hard trying to find something with an X in it. Finally we just gave up. As we enter Seattle, we decided to get something to eat at a dinner near by.

Jasper got out of the tuck and I followed behind not before I tripped on the sidewalk. I knew that would happen. Jasper laughed before helping me up. I just glared at him, crossing my arms in front of me and walked off. He followed along me saying sorry but I couldn't stay mad at him for long. He was always like a brother to me. I couldn't be mad but I could always get him back. We walked in the dinner and some waitress showed us a table. But not before checking out jasper. I mean who wouldn't he is good looking. He is a few feet taller then me. About 5'6, honey blonde hair, blue eye, tanned, muscular, skinning but not too skinning. The waitress came back to take our orders before she winked at Jasper. I think he shudder at that. I could help but laugh. He gave me a evil glare telling me to stop. I did but tried not to laugh again. The food came, we talked and ate. Just before we paid the bill, the waitress slipped her number to him. He picked up our checked walked to the cashier, paid our food, gave the number to some other guy saying the waitress was checking him out and walked off. I couldn't help but laugh again. The poor guy had his mouth open while Jasper had an evil smirk on his face. We both got in my truck and just started laughing. I couldn't believe he did that. But then again, Jasper is always like that. We got to our apartment, got all of stuff in there, unpacked what we could , called my parents, and went to bed. Tomorrow we will be interviewing people for the extra room. It's going to be a long day.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I will be writing another chapter. and maybe post it up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**College Life**

**Epov**

"EDWARD GET UP AND GET READY WE HAVE TO GET GOING" My sister Alice yells through my door.

I cover my head over with the pillow so I don't have to hear her. I hear her tapping her feet to see if I would get up. I tried to ignore her tapping but I couldn't. before I knew it, someone is jumping up and down on my bed.

"EDWARD I AM NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN, GET YOUR BUTT OFF THIS BED, GET READY AND LET'S GO. WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR OUR FLIGHT". Alice jumps off my bed and slams my door. For a small girl, she is mean.

Alice is my step sister. She is 5'2, black spiky hair, brown eyes, light skin, skinning, has a nose for fashion, design and organize. She gets that from Esme who is an interior designer. Alice reminds me of a pixie but never call her that or she will make you suffer. Believe me, I know.

One time I called her that and she throw all my clothes away and forced to go shopping for 10 hours, carry her bags and did a make over on me. That was a scariest day I ever had.

She is Esme's daughter from her first marriage. Emse never talked much about it but she said that the guy left her one morning and never came back. She met my father while at the hospital one day while volunteering at the kids ward. They both met, fell in love, got married and moved us to Chicago.

Me, on the other hand, am Carlisle son, my mother Elizabeth died of cancer when I was 4. I don't remember her much. Carlisle would say she was a wonderful mother and wife. He loved her so much. They met in high school, fell in love, got married and had me. Shortly after, she died. It took a while for my father is get over the grief but he survived. He met Esme two years later. I always thought of her as a mother. She is a great person with a big heart.

I finally get up from my bed, took a shower and get dressed. I met Alice downstairs in the kitchen where my mom is fixing breakfast us.

"Edward, dear how did you sleep? Ready to move into your new place?" Esme says. She is cooking bacon and eggs for us.

"yeah about time he woke up" mumble Alice. I just glare at her.

"what was that sweetie" my mom looks at Alice.

"nothing" she quickly said.

I sat down next to Alice and drink my coffee. My mom hands us both plates and sits down across from us. We started eating our food, talking about college and what our plans are and for breaks and stuff. Carlisle walks in the kitchen getting ready for work. He is a doctor for a small clinic. He always says he likes working for people who need help more then big hospitals that have more.

"So Edward, Alice ready for college?" he looks between us.

"Yes" we both says.

"good, when does your flight leave, we don't want you two to get miss your flight". my mom says.

"in about three hours" Alice says.

"all packed and ready, son" my dad looks at me.

"yes, sir" I nod my head, still eating.

"well you should be with Alice packing all your clothes for you" my mom smiles.

"do you know how hard it is to pack with him in the room telling to leave everything alone and says he will do it. Finally I finished packing his stuff and my stuff a week ago." Alice says while rolling her eyes.

We both cleared our plates, washed the dishes and clean up a little before it's time to leave. I walk up to my room for a quick check to make sure I had everything. My dad met us at the car to say our goodbyes before he left. We both promise to call him when we got to Seattle. Alice and I applied there once we learned and both our parents wanted to move there for a change of scenery. They didn't tell us where exactly. They just said that when they move there, they will tell us.

Esme drove us to the airport. It was really quite but we like that. I think no one wanted to say anything for the fact Alice and I are leaving our parents for the first time. Sure we had summer camps but it wasn't long for either one of us. Once we stayed there for a week, we called our parents to bring us back. We were just home sick.

Once we got to the airport, Esme helped carry Alice's bag. Man can she pack. I only had two suite cases and one carry on. She had five suite cases and two carry on. I think she is just plain nuts, but she says one of the bags is her makeup bag. While the others are her hair products and the rest clothes. She can have a lot of hair products as well as makeup.

We got the our flight on time. Esme hugged and kissed both of us, telling us to be good, be have, not to party too much, look out for each other, don't do drugs, etc., etc. We had to reassure her that we will be fine. We gave her one last hug and then walked to our plane.

Alice took the window seat, I took the aisle. I didn't mind really. Once in the air, Alice fell asleep and I read one of my books, I think I was too nervous to sleep. The flight was long but it didn't seem like it. The attendants tried to flirt with me a few times but I wasn't paying attention. Too much into my book. Alice woke up a few times, read her magazine, watched one of the movies then fell back to sleep. I think I did too, cause the next thing, one of the attendants woke me up letting me know that we have landed.

I woke up Alice, got mine and her bag and walked off the plane. We went to gather our suitcases, got a taxi and went to our apartment. Alice choose the place. She said that it's close to campus and it wouldn't be that bad. Esme and her came last month to look for apartments. They find a nice three bedroom place not far. Alice like it, Esme got it, and they both decorated it. I haven't seen it yet but they said it looks good. Alice told me some other people moved in as well. I think she said they are across from us, down the hall or something like that. I wasn't paying attention.

The taxi stopped outside a apartment building that looked nice. It wasn't that tall. Maybe about five floors. I am guessing. It has a garage below for all the cars, a door man in front and a security man sitting inside with cameras around the desk. It has a coffee shop and a small market near by. The campus was down the street. Maybe a few miles down. I followed Alice to our place. Thankfully the door man helped me with all of her bags or I wouldn't have made it. She took the elevator up to the third floor, down a few doors and stopped at our place. She took out her key, opened the door and turned on the lights. Once inside I looked around. It wasn't bad for a place like this. At the door way there is four doors leading to rooms and a bathroom. I know Alice decorated hers and mine room, leaving the extra for our roommate. She even picked out our roommate too. The other side of the hall was a big living room with a big couch, love seat and a chair big enough for two people. A big flat screen in the middle of the wall. Two shelves full of dvd's and books. Two large window over looking the view of the city. It was beautiful at night. The kitchen is small but nice. It's white with red lining on the top and black marble counters. Stainless steel fridge, oven and microwave. By the kitchen there is a big table enough for family and friend to visits. Emse and Alice out did themselves with that. Alice showed me, my room. It's wasn't big like I am used too but enough room. Queen size bed, night stand on the side, a small tv on the dresser, an electric keyboard by the wall near a small window, small closet which no doubt Alice filled it with clothes, a bookcase near by with my books from home. Alice gave me the bedroom with my own bathroom. It was really nice. Alice told me to unpack that she would order pizza.

I unpack my things, went into the living room, to watch tv. Alice showed up not to long after saying pizza would be here in a minute. She already unpacked her things. She is quick that way. After a while pizza came, we ate watching tv, called our parents so they wouldn't have to worry and then went to bed. Tomorrow, time for exploring. Our new roommate will be moving with us too. Alice still hasn't told me anything about this person. She just said I would like them. Hope so. We will be sharing this place with someone I don't know.

**yeah, I got a few people to add this as favortie and one review. I am glad you guys like it. I will keep writing as long as you like it. Please review, Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't twilight**

**College life**

**Bpov**

"Come on Bells, wake up. We have people to interview today" Jasper said while shaking my arm.

"Five more minutes mom, school doesn't start yet" I said.

"Ha Ha Bells, come on or do you want the ice" he leaves my room laughing.

I open my eyes quick once Jasper said that. I have learned that whenever he tries to wake me up, I get up. Last time I didn't he poured ice water on me. I yelled, got up and chased him down the street in my p.j.'s while the neighbors where laughing at me.

"I'm up, I'm up no need for ice" I jumped out of bed. Good thing too, Jasper was by the door with ice water, ready to attack.

"ah, now I can't get you with the water. Dang it, Bells no fair." Jasper pouts going back to the kitchen. I just laugh at him, grab my things and went to take a shower. I got out of my room wearing black skinny jeans, blue lacy top and ballet flats. I just dried my hair and put in lose ponytail. When dressed and ready, I went into my kitchen to make breakfast for me and Jasper while he took a shower.

Our apartment is not too big but nice. We have a large living room with two big windows looking at some of the building near by. We have a big black leather couch with a matching love seat and a recliner. Our flat screen hanging on the t.v. (graduation gift from my mom and dad) one book shelf full of dvd's and books. A few pictures of my mom and dad, me and jasper, some of our friends and jasper's parents. Our kitchen is white with yellow cabinets. We stuck with a white fridge, white stove and a small microwave. We have a small table perfect for us and our roommate who ever that may be. Our rooms are down the hall. Mine is white with blue trimming. I have a queen size bed, a night stand on the side, it has my alarm clock and a small stereo for my ipod, long dresser with a small tv and dvd player on top. I have a few shelves hanging with little figures with pictures on them. My closet is small with little bit of clothes. _I have to go shopping soon._ I thought. I have an extra door that leads to my own bathroom. Jasper gave me this room just in case our roommate is a guy and he didn't feel comfortable with me being the only girl. He is very protective of me when it comes to things like that.

Jaspers room is simple. He likes simple things. His walls are just plain white. He has a queen size bed, night stand. He uses his cell phone as an alarm. A dresser with a flat screen hanging by above it. He has a book shelve too with his favorite books. Mostly history and world war events.

Our extra room is empty except for a bed and dresser for the new roommate with a bathroom between the two rooms.

"Jasper breakfast is ready coming on. We have to leave in about an hour" I yell for him. I am pretty sure the neighbors heard me. When we moved our stuff here, we saw two ladies moving things in the apartment across from us. We didn't get a good look at them at the time. We kept missing them every time we walked out or in the apartment.

"I am coming, hold on." I hear him from the other bathroom.

Jasper comes in the kitchen wearing dark blue jeans with a white fitted shirt and black shoes, he grabs the plates while I make pancakes and bacon for us. Jasper grabs some cups, gets the juice out for us and places it on the table. I stacked a few for jasper and a few for me. We ate in silence this time. Just thinking of random questions we were going to asked our roommate. When we finished, we cleaned our plates, grabbed our things and heading out. Both of us had a key to our place. I was holding the extra for our roommate.

The little café down the street is nice and cozy. Lucky for me I got a job there. The owner knew my dad from when they were growing up and got me a job. Thank fully I don't start until next week and only in the afternoons. Jasper got a job at the restaurant next door to the café. He is a waiter there. He works afternoons too. We both manage to convince both managers that we would like our shift to be the same that way it be easier on us. They both agree seeing as the owner of the restaurant is married to the owner of the café. Small world. Once inside the café, I picked a table near the door that way it be easier for our guest to leave. Jasper got us coffee and we waited until people showed up. After about five minutes one person shows up. He is tall with dark blonde hair, blue eye, skinning, wearing a sport jacket ripped jeans and a tan shirt. He walks up to us. First he sees me and then Jasper. He looks at me again, eyeing me up and down. I stiffen up and Jasper notices, he puts his arm around my back while glaring at this guy.

"Hi, you must be Bella and Jasper, I am Mike Newton" still eyeing me, licking his lips.

"Yes" Jasper glares at Mike.

"Let's get started, we have some one coming in 15 minutes and we would like to get this done with" I said moving closer to Jasper.

"Alright, Mike, first do you have a job" Jasper ask still glaring at Mike.

"Not at this moment. I am in between jobs." Mike says eyeing me.

"o.k. what about college. Are you attending?" I said looking at my paper, pretending to write his info.

"yes, I will be going to college, what about you?" He looks at me.

"Um, yeah, what's your major" I look at my paper still.

"not sure yet, look do I have the place or not, I need to know, I am getting kicked out of my last place and I need an answer" he looks at Jasper this time a little mad.

"we will let you know what we decided. We will call you then, bye" Jasper raises his voice a little.

Mike gets up and leaves not before staring at my chest this time. Jasper was about to get up but some guy knocked mike down spilling coffee on his shirt.

"shit, what the…" Mike looks up at the person and freezes up. I look up to see a big guy with brown curly hair, brown eye, baby face, muscular, tanned and well built. He reminds me of a bear.

"Yes, what" the guy looks at mike and smirks.

"nothing my mistake, I ran into you." Mike said getting up then running off.

The guy laughs at mike and turns to us.

"Can I join you? I couldn't help over hearing you're looking for a roommate?" the guy says.

I look at Jasper, he seemed calm down a bit. He looks at me then nods.

"sure be our guest" I tell him.

"I saw that guy looking at you, making you feel uncomfortable and I couldn't resist. He looked like a jerk. By the way my name is Emmett McCarthy" he raises his hand at me.

"Bella swan" I takes his hand. "and my cousin Jasper Whitlock" Jasper nods.

"cousin huh, I thought he was your.." he looked puzzled

"Ew gross, no, ugh, no, he is my cousin. He is very protective of me from guys like that" pointing at mike, "He is more like a big brother to me." I shake my head.

"I have seen guys look at Bella like that jerk mike and I don't like that. I have been in fights with half the guys talking about Bella like some piece of meat" Jasper says looking at me then Emmett.

"I understand, my friend's sister is like that to me. I feel protective of her too." Emmett smiles.

"So you are wondering about the apartment" I said trying to change the subject.

"yes, is it still available" he looks at both of us with hopeful eyes.

"let see, do you have a job" Jasper ask.

"I work as a bouncer at a night club. I work afternoons and sometimes weekends. I don't bring my work home with me. I normally go to theirs" he winks at me. I blush and giggle a little.

"what about college?" I ask.

"I am going to college here also, I have been majoring in gym and weight training, hoping to get a degree as a weight trainer. Got to keep this arm buff" he kisses his arms. I roll my eyes. Men

"what about family, are you close to family" I ask

"Nope my mother ran off some where, haven't seen her since. My father is a dead beat don't know about him. No brothers or sister. Just a few friends that I consider family" he looked sad for a minute there.

"what about girlfriend?" I ask

"Nope, why you interested" he smiles and winks at me

"Hey that's my cousin you are talking too" Jasper say defensive

"Chill, I was joking. Look if you let me live with you, I wont be trouble, I will pull my weight around, I will help with rent, bills and what not. Plus I feel protective of Bells here. Since I know that jerk mike will be back some how. Can't let him go near her" he said smiling at me.

I put my head down and blush.

"let me think about it, Emmett. Can you give Bella and I five minutes to talk it over and then we will let you know" Jasper said to him.

Emmett nods and walks off to a few tables down giving us more privacy. Jasper turns to me.

"well what do you think" Jasper looks at me.

"well he did get that mike away, he seems nice and funny. Doesn't have much of family, has a job. Um, I think we should try. Lets give him a trail bases first. One month. If it doesn't work, then we tell him to leave" I said to Jasper.

"Um, what about the other people we have to interview. What do we tell them" Jasper looks at me

"how many people did we get" I said

"um, 2, mike and some girl but she never called back" Jasper said looking away.

"o.k. then it's settle, Emmett can you come back" I yell over Emmett.

He walks back to us with a hopeful grin. Sits back down in front of us.

"o.k. we have decided, we will give you a month but if you screw up, out you go, got it" I look him square in the eye.

"really, cool, you guys wont regret it, thank you, thank you, when can I move in, cool, I am glad you said yes" he rambles on. Then pulls me into a big hug.

"Emmett.. Can't… breathe… let go" I said trying to get him off.

"sorry. I am just glad, thank you both" he shakes Jasper's hand and mine again

"don't thank me, Bella said yes. But we do have rules to follow too since she is the only girl in the apartment." He smiles at me.

"o.k." he said with a big grin.

"alright lets get your things and get back to our apartment. I am sure you want to check it out" I grab Jasper's hand to lead him out and Emmett followed behind.

When we walked out, Emmett picks me up and throws me over his shoulder walking next to jasper.

"put me down I can walk, put me down, Jasper help me" I yell at them both.

"nope sorry you said yes, beside I think I am going to like this two against one" he smirks at me.

"crap, no don't even think about it, Jasper I swear if you…." I was cut off when Jasper lead us to my truck.

"wow, what is that?" Emmett places me down in front of my truck.

"it's my truck, it's my baby. I've had her for a long time." I said standing next to my very old red chevy truck.

"your truck. Don't you mean our truck since I help pay for half" Jasper said holding the keys in front of me.

"only because Charlie said you can drive it too" I glare at him

"it's a nice truck, can I drive" Emmet jumps up and down grinning like a little kid.

"um, I don't know" I look around.

"please Bella I will be careful, please, please," Emmett still jumping.

"Jazz help me out here" I look at him pleading.

"nope sorry, you said yes," Jasper smiles at me.

" Crap, fine you can drive Plus we have to get your things right" I rolled my eyes at them both.

"YEAH I GET TO DRIVE" Emmett jumps again and grabs the keys from Jasper.

We all get in the truck with me in the middle. Let me tell you it's not fun with two guys who want to squeeze themselves next to you calling sandwich. The ride was short, Emmett had been staying at the club he worked at until he found a place. The owner was nice guy, polite to me and Jasper. We drove back to our apartment, got Emmett settled in and order pizza. We talked about each other some more to get to know each other. I think Jasper and Emmett are going to get along fine. They even played a few tricks on me, but not before I got them back. I think this is going to be fun and interesting year for us.


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to throw a few POV from everyone. It's still going to be more Edward and Bella but with a few of jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett along the way. **

**I don't own twilgiht- stephenie meyers does**

**College Life**

**JasperPov**

I thought it was funny to see Bella being picked up by Emmett and being carried to _our _truck. I know she calls it hers but we both drive it and we both pay for the insurance. No matter how many time Charlie and Renee insist on paying, Bella would argue about paying it herself and didn't feel right having them pay for it when she could. I made a deal with her that I would pay half so it's fair. She argue with me about that too, but I convinced her that since I was going to be driving it that I should pay half. Finally she agreed. She can be stubborn when it comes to people buying her things or trying to help her out.

She is a great cousin to have around. Ever since my parents died in that crash, I thought I would never get over it. It hurt beyond repair. Never seeing my parents again. Never having them around to talk too, have family nights with, being tucked in at night, crying over their shoulder, things a family would do. I know my aunt and uncle did the best they could raising me, even though I am grateful for it, it still wasn't the same. Having Bella to lean on for support through the whole thing was good to have around. Ever since then we have been close. I don't think of her as my cousin so much. more like a little sister.

Growing up with Bella was a challenge on it's own. With her being clumsy and tripping over everything and everyone, it was funny. We would have our own inside joke about it. I call her tipsy. She calls me grandpa cause I like history and she thinks it's boring. Her parents would take us out to places during summer vacations. They decided that on holidays, summer vacations and breaks we had, we would go out and do something instead of being stuck in Forks. So from then on, we went to San Francisco, Port angles, Florida, Texas, New York, Italy, Greece, and Paris. Now I know you're wondering how we can afford to go to these places. Well my parents left me with enough money for college and then some. My dad was in the military, top rank. We lived in Texas at the time, where his family is. So when he passed, his life insurance came to me. My mom didn't work. Her family was loaded from some stock market that her parents invested in. so she never worried about money. Her life insurance came to me also. I would pay for a few of the trips and my aunt and uncle would pay for the hotels. Of course Bella never knew about me paying. She would've argue about it, saying that I needed to save up for college. So we had to lie. Saying that Charlie and Renee saved enough money to go to places like these since we were little. I knew Bella never believed them but she wanted to go too. Charlie's parents lived in Florida and they would pay for us to visit, I had some family in Texas, who paid for us to go, Renee had some friends in New York that paid for us and the hotel as well. The other places we all wanted to go to. We always had fun staying there for two to three weeks. In time, I grew closer to my aunt and uncle and thought of them as my second parents. I wouldn't call them mom or dad. That just felt weird but they knew how I felt.

As Bella and I were getting older, Bella was growing into a beautiful women with all the guys in school looking at her full of lust. I'd get into a few fights with some of the guys because they keep saying things like, "_I bet I can tap that before you"_ or "_I will get her before prom and dump her once I get some" _or "_I will make her mine, once I get what I want, bye". _Once I heard that I beat them up. They didn't talk crap again. A few guys in high school tried to ask her out and she turned them down. She didn't see herself as the guys did. She just thought she was plain Jane. It took a lot from Renee to convince her that she is beautiful, smart, funny, kind, with a good heart, selfless and caring. After a while and in our junior year, she believed Renee and started dating. Charlie and I didn't like it. We both knew what they wanted but never told. When some guys would come and pick her up for their date, Charlie would give them the third degree and I just glared at them. They all knew how protective we were of her. She knew too but told us to trust her, that nothing was going to happen. Some of the guys were o.k. some of them even were gentlemen, I guess they were afraid of the chief of police. Except for one guy she dated. That day she swore off guys for a while and focus on school and herself. I remember that day pretty good.

_Flash back_

_It was senior year and Bella was dating some guy from school. His name was Jacob Black. One of Charlie's friend's son. At first he seemed like a pretty good guy. Since Charlie knew his dad and they were great friends. I thought he was o.k. as long as he treated Bella good. And he did, too. We even had a talk about it one day when Bella was getting ready for her date with him. Anyways, they were dating for six months and he was taking her to some restaurant in Forks. It was just a small dinner on the out skirts of town. Charlie wanted to make sure she was home early because it was a school night. While she was getting ready for her date with Renee, Jacob came early and waited. We were good friend at the time and we just chatted away. Who knew that day would come crashing for Bella. While we waited, the door bell rang._

"_I'll get it." I said._

"_hello is there a Jacob black here" some girl said. She has black hair passed her shoulders, rusty skin, tall like Bella, and dark brown eyes. She dressed in a loose shirt and loose jeans. _

"_um, yeah he is here. May I ask who you are" I said looking at her confused._

"_oh, sorry, my name is Leah, Jacob's fiancé" she said sweetly._

_My eyes popped out from this. What the hell, I thought he's dating Bella. _

"_JACOB BLACK GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, NOW!!!" I was beyond pissed. I thought he really like Bella._

_He got up from the couch and walked over to the door along side with Charlie. Renee and Bella followed behind when they heard me. He looked at the door and his eyes popped out too. He was shocked and scared. He was caught red handed and he knew it._

"_Wh.. Wh.. What are you doing here" he looks over at Leah stuttering._

"_I came to see you. Billy told me, you were here and I wanted to surprise you. I am only here visiting for a few days before we go back to port angles and I missed you." she looks at Jacob._

"_Jacob what's going on?" Bella asked behind me. _

_I turned around and saw she was confused. She didn't need this. She thought she found someone she loved. _

"_Leah why don't you come in. Jacob, you have a lot to explain, Bella, take a seat on the couch, we all need to talk." I said looking down. I tried to stay calm. It wasn't working._

_Bella could tell something was wrong when I wouldn't look at her. She knew me too well. Leah walked in trying to hold Jacob's hand. he pushed her away and she looked hurt. I wouldn't blame her. He lied to two girls. Everyone sat down wondering what's going on. No one said anything for a minutes, which felt like hours. Finally I broke the silence._

"_Bella, this is Leah, Jacob's fiancé. Leah, this is Bella, Jacob's girlfriend" I said grinding my teeth._

_Bella turned red, Charlie was pissed, Renee was shocked, Leah looked furious, and Jacob looked guilty. _

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIANCE, WHAT THE HELL JACOB!!" Bella was yelling so loud the neighbors heard._

"_YOU WERE CHEATING ME, I'M YOUR FIANCE YOU ASS" Leah was yelling too._

"_I.. I.. crap" Jacob said looking down._

"_you better believe it, crap your busted" I said in a whisper._

_Charlie and Renee didn't say anything._

"_YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU HAD A FIANCE THE WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME. WE WERE DATING FOR SIX FREAKING MONTHS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME"._

"_wait, what do you mean SIX MONTHS. We have been engaged for over a year" Leah said looking angry at Jacob. _

"_WHAT!!!" we all said turning towards Leah and Jacob._

"_yeah, we have been engaged for over a year. I met Jacob in port angles a few years ago, started dating and then got engaged last year. Look, here is my engagement ring to prove it." Leah said while holding her hand toward us._

"_Billy never mentioned this to me of all the times I have been fishing with him and Harry. They knew Bella and Jacob were dating" Charlie finally said still mad at Jacob._

"_That's because Billy never knew" Jacob whisper._

_No one said anything after that. Bella was hurt, confused, and sad. Renee left to go in the kitchen. Jacob still looked down, Charlie looked like he wanted to get his gun and aim it at Jacob. I looked at Jacob shooting daggers at him. The phase "if looks could kill" he would be dead._

_Bella finally got up, slapped Jacob and pushed him in the eye. She is mean when she is pissed. Leah didn't say anything. I think she understood._

"_Bells, I am sorry, I.. I.." Jacob looked at her pleading._

"_SAVE IT, YOU ASS!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. IF YOU EVER TALK TO ME, LOOK AT ME, COME NEAR ME, I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL GET MORE THEN A BLACK EYE. UNDERSTOOD" Bella said really pissed. _

"_I am sorry about all this happened, Bella. I never knew Jacob was seeing someone. We kept in contact everyday and he never said anything. I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Leah said looking at Bella._

_Bella didn't say anything. She just felt betrayed by the one guy she thought she loved. _

_After a lot of yelling at Jacob from Charlie, Bella, Leah and myself, they decided to leave. Jacob said sorry to Bella over and over but she didn't listen. Charlie threatened Jacob, of course. I did the same. Leah, slapped him a few times then gave him back his ring. I thought it was funny. _

_Once they left, Bella ran straight to our room and cried. Renee tried to talk to her but she wouldn't open the door. Charlie was yelling at the phone to Billy. Billy was yelling back. It looked like Billy didn't know either. He thought that Leah was just a friend Jacob met while visiting his sister in port angles. They stayed in touch but never let on that they were dating or engaged. Except when Jacob was in port angles. He sister knew but didn't say anything. _

_I felt bad for Bella, I got her to open the door for me. Since she helped me with my parents, I decided to help her with Jacob. She sat on her bed, crying. I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. She hugged me, crying over my shirt all night and most of the day. I didn't care. She was hurt. I felt rage towards Jacob for what he did. _

_Bella didn't go to school for two days. she was trying to recover from her heart being broken. Charlie told the school, that Bella was sick. When she finally did feel like going to school, she tried to move pass it. All the guys still tried to hit on her and she pushed them away. We made a pinky promise that if she dated again, he broke her heart, I get to beat him up. She wouldn't let me hurt Jacob. No matter how many times I wanted to punch his lights out. She still said no. Jacob got transferred to back to La Push. We didn't hear from him or Billy for a long time. _

_End of flash back_

That was so hard for Bella. It took weeks for her to recover from that. We never mentioned it again. Of course the whole school knew what happened. Being this is a small town and people talk. They felt sorry for Bella but she wouldn't have it. She decided that since that was her senior year, she was going to enjoy it. Of course we partied a few times, got drunk and got caught by Charlie, but we didn't go over board. She still focus on school, got a job working at the dinner part time, and graduated at the top of her class along side with a few other students. She didn't want what happened with Jacob to effect her. And she moved on. But still never dated. I dated girls all through high school, some of them got along with Bella and became friends with a few of them after I broke up with them. The ones that wanted to sleep with me, I pushed aside. I wasn't ready for that yet. I don't care what other people think, I rather wait for the right girl to come along. Not jump from one girl to the next. Yeah that might sound gay but who cares. It's how I feel.

I think having Emmett around will be fun. He seems like a cool guy always laughing, joking around and I even got him to pull a few tricks on Bella. When she found out, she did a few on us too. That's one good thing about her. She has a good sense of humor. I was so glad that Emmett dumped his drink on that mike jerk. He was making Bella feel uncomfortable. I am glad that she choose Emmett to move in. This is might be an fun and interesting year after all.

"Hey guys, let's go out this weekend to the club I work at. It'll be great" Emmett said before we head to bed.

Both Bella and I look at each other. Then nodded. Yep, this year is going to fun and interesting.

**Review if you want. hope you like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**College life**

**AlicePov**

Finally we moved into our apartment. It took Edward forever to get settle in. He didn't want to leave home. Always the momma's boy as long as I can remember. Growing up with Edward was interesting to say the least. Yeah, we are steps but we both thought of each other as real brother and sister. Our parents loves us just the same and I was happy about that. I get all my fashion sense from my mom and I have Carlisle organization. Edward well… he is some what organize. But that's just him. My mom tried to teach us both to cook but I can't. I burned a pot of boiling water. Don't ask me how, I just did. Edward is good at cooking. My mom told us that when we get older, we would have to learn to cook. That our partners would love it. One word came to mind, _take out_. Edward loves music and reading. I normally call him a bookworm. Because he loves to read and learn something new. He has that passions to never stop. That's what's so great about him. He wants to follow in his dad's footstep to become a doctor but he also wants to focus on his music too. Whichever he chooses, he will be great at it. I know our parents will be proud of him.

He likes to call me a fairy or tinkerbell. Since the last time he called me pixie, I tortured him. I love to shop what can I say. It's in my blood. If there is a sale, I know about it. If there is something I want, I get it. Yes, I am spoiled but at the same time, I can control my limit. O.k. not all the time but I try. During our last summer vacation in Chicago, my mom and I decided to look for a place here in Seattle and get everything we needed to start off our new life. We were gone for two weeks. Edward, being Edward stayed behind. He didn't want to leave his on again off again girlfriend Tanya at the time. I hated her so much. He knew about it but I didn't care. She is a stuck up bitch. She didn't like my parents and was often rude to some of our friends. What Edward saw in her, I will never know. Good thing she moved to Alaska with her family. I couldn't stand her. Edward wasn't too happy about her leaving but promised to visit on breaks and she said the same. Ugh, I hope he finds someone here. He needs a new girl in his life that isn't fake. I bet she got a nose job or got her boobs done. They just look fake.

Anyways, while we were here, my mom found an apartment building close to campus. Near by was a café and restaurant. Which seems cool. We asked the manager if he had any apartments for rent. Lucky he had two at the time. Someone just got the other one so we took the other one he had left. My mom paid for the deposit and had the rent sent to them ever month. All we had to do was take care bills. My mom is the best. We signed the contract, got the keys and started shopping. Yeah, shopping. I picked out all the linens, pictures, pot and pans, dishes, etc. my mom picked out all the furniture. She has a eye for fashion. Good thing she is an interior designer. We tried to met the new people in the other apartment. The manager said they would be going to college as well. But every time we tried, we missed them. Oh well maybe next time.

After about one week of no stop shopping and setting everything up, we decided to site see. I needed to get familiar with the place that way when Edward moves down here, we wont get lost. We went to the café a couple of times. It's a nice little place. It had maroon booths around the side of the café to give it privacy. Tables along side the windows and near the door. A small cashier stand in the back with everything to make coffee and lattes. With a glass shelved stocked with muffins, cookies and pies. It reminded me of star bucks but with more relaxing theme going. I saw some girl talking to an older guy, shaking his hand. They seem to be talking about a job. I wonder if she got it. She seems to be smiling about something. Then I saw something that I couldn't believe, a guy walks in the café, he is gorgeous. He has honey blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, muscular, built and very handsome. I think I was drooling over him. Good thing my mom didn't notice. He seemed to be in a good mood too. He walks over to the girl and she smiles at him. Figures he would be taken. The girl says bye to the older guy and walks off with the hunk. Oh well. We grabbed our drinks and sat down talking about plans for later on. Then we went site seeing again.

My mom and I decided to check out the restaurant for diner. It wasn't a big place either. It was small with a calming atmosphere. Lights dim a little, a host near the door, with two booths for waiting, same maroon booths like the café, a few tables with a small candle in the middle. All the walls are dark brown that match the tables. The kitchen door near the back along side the restrooms. Not many people here today. I wonder if they are looking for a waitress. I could get a job here. The hostess takes us to a booth near the back. She hands us menus. I look at them and already decided what to get. My mom is still looking. I look around to check the place out. Again who do I see, but the hunk with the same girl and two older people there with them. They are laughing and talking about something. They look so cute together. An older women comes and shakes hand with the hunk, says something and leaves. Uh, I wonder. My mom looks at me from the menu.

"do you know what you are going to order" she said.

"yeah but it's already taken" I sigh.

My mom looks at me puzzled. Not knowing what I was talking about.

"uh, what" I said too quick.

She smiles at me and ask again, "do you know what you are going to order?"

"yeah, I have decided on chicken pasta, you?"

"I think I will have the same" my mom said while looking at me.

I pretended to look around but only kept my eyes on the hunk. He is so cute. I think my mom noticed too. The next thing she said caught me off guard.

"he's cute. I wonder if he is dating that girl" she said looking at him

"uh, what, who" I said startled

"that guy you have been checking out. The same guy you saw at the café" she smiles at me.

"how did you.. When did you… uh" I look at her confused.

"I notice everything my daughter does. Even if she does check out guys" she said trying not to laugh.

I think I turned four different shades of red.

"it's cute to see my daughter blush over some guy then clothes" she smiles.

"Mom, he is taken. Look how he is with the girl. You can see that they are together"

"maybe they are just friends. You never know"

"yeah right, a guy like that friends with a girl like her. Please" rolling my eyes.

"you never know" my mom said.

By then the waiter takes our orders and we talked about some things. I couldn't take my eyes off the hunk. He didn't hold the girls hand, or try to kiss her. Maybe those are her parents and is trying to show respect. One thing for sure, he is cute.

Soon our food comes, we eat in silence and then decided to leave the same time the hunk, the girl and the older people too. I was excited to be some what close to him. Maybe I can pretend to run into him. But what if he is dating that girl and she gets mad. They were in front of us paying their food when my mom's phone goes off.

"Alice pay for the food I will met you outside" she said

"yes, mom" I said. I couldn't help but hear what the people in front of me where saying.

"Mom, dad, Thanks for taking us out to diner" the girl said.

"No problem sweetie, I'll be happy to go home soon. Can't wait to sleep in my own bed" the lady said

So those are her parents. I knew it.

"Renee why don't you and Charlie go to the car and we will met you there. I will take care of the bill. You both have done enough for us" the hunk said.

"No, Jazz it's our treat. Think of this as a early college gift. for doing such a good job, getting a job and going to college" the older man said.

"but you helped us with the apartment, paid for the first and last month rent, along with the deposit and got us TV's in each room. I think you have done enough. Please dad let me and Jazzy take care of this" the girl said.

I think my heart just sank. They are together.

"fine but next time, it's on us" the older man said.

"Thanks dad" said the girl. She gives him and hug and he and his wife leave behind me.

"See I told you I could convince them" the girl tells the hunk.

"alright, fine you win. But next time, I am paying" the hunk said.

The girl takes out her wallet pays their check and leaves. The hunk turns around and bumps into me.

"opps, sorry about that" He turns and looks at me. For a minute there we both stare at each other. He has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.

The cashier clears her throat and I turn around to pay. When I turned back, the couple were gone.

I walk back outside and greet my mom. Still looking around for the couple. I couldn't find them. We head back to my apartment, ready to face the next day. I couldn't stop thinking about the blue eye hunk. He was on my mind when I went to sleep and woke up. I think my mom notice but didn't say anything.

We finished our stay in Seattle, got everything we needed, found a roommate to share bills. I think Edward will like her. We tried again to met the new people but didn't get a chance again. I still thought about the blue eye guy but never did see him. Oh well, maybe around campus I will. School doesn't start for another three weeks any ways. Hopefully this will be a good year. Something tells me, it will be a lot of fun and interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**College life**

**Epov**

**Clubbing part 1**

I can and can't wait for tonight. It's been one interesting half day. Our roommate already moved in this week. She is really cool. Her name is Rosalie Hale. She is from New York, she moved here for a change of scenery. She is tall with long blonde wavy hair that reaches to her hips, light blue eyes, slender, light skin, she looks more like a model. If she wasn't my roommate I would go for her. But Alice and I promised who every the roommate was, we wouldn't date them. It would be too weird if we broke up and had to live in the same apartment. Plus I am still with Tanya. I miss her. I know Alice doesn't like her, but I don't care. I am the one dating her. Tanya has strawberry blonde hair past her shoulders, hazel eyes, slender, perfect body for me, dresses like a model. Alice thinks she doesn't have the look but I don't care. Yes, we are on again and off again but that's what we do. We are perfect for each other. I hated the fact that she was leaving to Alaska with her family. We both promised to call everyday and email too. I couldn't wait until thanksgiving vacation to spend my time with her.

Anyways, back to Today, as much as I miss Tanya, there is another reason why I am happy. I saw a girl I like. I know I am a horrible person but there is something about this girl that I find attractive. Something about her, I don't understand. I can't put my finger on it.

Today, I woke up early around 7 in the morning. since I was the first one up, I decided to go and get coffee for us. It gave me a chance to walk around before morning rush. I get my own bathroom since Alice and Rose get to share the other one. I am glad I wont have to worry about perfume, makeup and bottles and bottles of what ever women use. Thank goodness for that. I took a warm shower, it felt relaxing for once, got out, grabbed my clothes from my room and got dressed. I decided to wear a black shirt with dark jeans and black shoes. I thought I looked good. It wasn't that cold outside so I didn't need a jacket since I was going down the street. I grabbed my wallet and keys and head out.

The morning air felt like being at home not too cold or too hot. I saw the café and walked in. Hardly anyone was here. Only two people in line. I was behind a girl with long brown hair. She didn't turn around or anything. After the guy got his order, the girl was next.

"Hello welcome to Java Café how can I help you. Oh hey Bella" said the cashier

"Hey Julie, I didn't know you worked mornings" said Bella. She has the most amazing voice.

"Nope just today, Jack called in sick and I get to cover. You know. When do you start?" Julie said.

"oh, Tuesday, Mr. Barnes told me not to worry about Monday since we will be adjusting to first day at college" said Bella, laughing a little.

"O.k. I will see on Tuesday then. Oh, wait what would you like to order" Julie asked noticing I was behind her.

"um, three coffees and three blue berry muffins. The guys are getting cranky. You know how they are" said Bella rolling her eyes.

_I wonder if she is taken, wait stop you are seeing someone._ I thought.

"yeah sure. Tell them I said hi. O.k." said Julie before she turns around and gets her order.

Bella's phone rings and grabs it.

"Hello" she said. She wait for the reply

"yes, Emmett, I am getting them now, no don't touch that"

Again reply. "oh, o.k. I will be there in a minute, Julie says hi. Alright I will ask" Bella said

Again reply. "alright, love you too, bye babe"

I think my heart just broke. She loves someone.

Julie comes back with her orders and hands them to her.

"was that my Emmy bear" said Julie.

"yeah, he wanted to know if you wanted to hook up later. We are going to a club that Emmett works at later on." Bella said

"He doesn't give up does he. Good thing jack has a sense of humor or he'd get mad." Julie said laughing.

"I know, he likes to play around. You know how he is, always a flirt. Even with me" she laughed again. "Hey why don't you two come to the club with us" Bella asked.

"o.k. if jack feels better, we will go." Julie said.

"thanks, call if anything changes" Bella said.

"ISABELLA SWAN, HURRY UP" some guy says by the door.

"JASPER WHITLOCK, CHILL YOUR HORSES" Bella shout back.

"alright bye Julie" Bella said laughing shaking her head.

"Bye Bella, I'll call later" Julie said.

Bella started getting everything and backing away slowly so she can grab the coffee and bag. She almost trips when I catch her. I felt a shock go through my body while holding her. It felt good. She turns around and looks at me. I gasp and she did too. She has the most beautiful brown eyes I have every seen. I think we stayed like that for a minute or so. Julie clears her throat and I look away. Bella blushes a little. I think it's cute.

"um, Thank you" Bella said.

"your welcome" I said.

I realize I'm still holding her and then let her go. She quickly walks away. I watch her leave the café. Some guy was laughing at her and she turned ever more red. They both walk away from the same direction I came from.

"um, hello, can I get something for you" Julie said trying to get my attention, laughing.

I didn't seem to notice until she waves her hand in my face.

"sorry about that" I said

I order coffee for me, Alice and Rose then head back to the apartment. Walking back I couldn't stop think about Bella, how beautiful she is and wonder if she is dating that guy she was with. _wait, what am I thinking, I am with Tanya, crap, crap what am I thinking._ I thought.

I reach up to my door to hear people laughing in the apartment across from us. They seem to be talking about the café. I open the door to get yelled at by Alice of course.

"WHERE WERE YOU, I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOREVER" she said

"over dramatic Alice, I went to get Coffee. There was a line" I said rolling my eyes.

"FOR 30 MINUTES" still yelling.

"I SAID THERE WAS A LINE, SHEESH DON'T GET YOU PANTIES IN A KNOT" I yelled back.

"fine, sorry, you know how I get without my coffee." she calm down some.

"Forgiven, here." I hand her coffee and handed one to Rose.

We started talking about what to do today. I suggest site seeing but Alice didn't feel like it. She said shopping and I groaned at the thought. Rose thought it was a good idea. The girls got ready for shopping and I waited for them. when they were ready, we headed out. My parents bought me a silver Volvo for college. Alice is getting her car next month. I followed the directions she said and in no time, we walked around the mall. I don't think Rose knew what she was getting into. About five hours of non stop shopping, we headed home. I was helping Alice with the bags when I saw some big guy was running down the street followed by a girl with long brown hair, looking wet chasing after him. Alice looks at Rose then looks at me. We both just shrugged it off. Then some blonde guy comes up to us. Alice eyes went wide then blushes.

"Hey, have you seen a big guy with brown hair being chased by a girl with long brown hair" He said trying not to laugh.

"Um, yeah they went that way" I pointed to where they went.

"Thanks" then he runs off.

"what was that about" Rose ask.

"don't know" I said.

"Alice, hey Alice" I wave my hand in front of her face. she spaced out for a minute.

"uh, what. Do I have something on my face" she asked puzzled.

Both me and rose just laugh. We walked up to the apartment putting everything away. I heard laughing coming from the hall. Rose sits on the couch reading a magazine. Alice is in her room putting things away. I decided to be sneaky and find out what the laughter is. I walk out the hall and see Bella with two other guys behind her. She is wet and pissed. The guys are laughing behind her. They stop in front of the apartment in front of mine. The blonde sees me and looks at me.

"hey, thanks for letting me which way" he said to me.

I nod. Then look at Bella. She didn't look at me only the big guy. She gets her keys and walks in, slamming the door.

"so do you live here?" I ask _of course, stupid question._

"yeah we moved here about two weeks ago" said the blonde.

"oh, My name is Edward, I live here too with my sister Alice and roommate Rosalie" I extend my hand.

The big guy takes it trying not to smash my hand.

"Emmett nice to met you" Emmett said.

"Jasper and the wet girl is my cousin Bella" Jasper said while shaking my hand.

Suddenly the door opens and ice cold water splashes in front of all of us. Bella closes the door.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU ARE SO DEAD" Jasper yelled.

"OH, SHE IS GOING TO GET IT" Emmett yelled.

"why did she get me, I didn't do anything" I said shaking my head

My door opens and Alice and Rose stand in the door, with their mouths open. They look at all of us. Then started laughing.

"Bella open this door, it's cold" Emmett said

"NO, NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL" Bella yells through the door.

"Hey man do you have your key" Emmett asked Jasper.

"yeah here" Jasper said grabbing his key and hands it to Emmett.

He opens the door and looks around, wondering where Bella is. When to coast was clear he walks in, signally Jasper it's o.k.

"hey sorry about that. I guess she didn't see you there" Jasper said to me while walking inside. I think he was embarrassed in front of Alice and Rose.

"No big deal. I needed another shower" I laughed and so did he.

He walked in and closed the door. The girls move aside and walked in after me.

"so tell who are those guys and why are you wet" Alice asked a little to happy.

"well the blonde is Jasper and the big one is Emmet. It seems they live there with a girl name Bella" I said drying off my hair.

"Oh, I wonder if they are going to the same college as us" Alice said.

"I am sure they are, Alice" Rose said sitting at the couch reading her magazine again.

"So what do you want to do later on" Alice said looking bored.

I then remember Bella said something about a club. Maybe we can run into each other there. Who know, hit it off or something._ wait stop, I am dating Tanya. Ugh, stop thinking about someone else. _I thought

"Hey guys, lets go to the club later on. I heard there is some club a few blocks down we can check out" I said.

Both girls looked at me with wide eyes, then started jumping up and down really excited. They started talking about what to wear. I wasn't paying attention to it. I was just to busy thinking about Bella and her beauty. I didn't realize my phone was ringing until I answered it.

"Hello" I said.

"Eddie baby, guess what" I winced at that name. I have told Tanya not to call me that over and over.

"What's up babe"

"I am coming to visit. I am here driving to your place. I will be in an hour." she sounded happy.

"oh, really, that;s great. Can't wait" I wasn't happy.

"o.k. I will see you soon, love you, bye" Tanya hangs up

"bye" I was upset

"who was that" Rose said

"one guess, Tanya" Alice said annoyed.

"yeah she is coming here in about an hour" I said

"well there goes clubbing" Rose said

"No you two go, I will met you there. O.k." I said

"o.k." they both said and left into their rooms.

About an hour later, Tanya arrives and the girls head out. They didn't want to face Tanya. I think Alice told Rose about Tanya. I gave her a hug and a kiss, walked her around the apartment and told her we were going clubbing. She was happy to go. She said that she is staying at a hotel, since Alice doesn't like her. But she will be leaving tomorrow afternoon so we can spend time together. I was happy but sad to cause Tanya is here, I wont be able to see Bella. Dang why did this have to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**College life**

**Bpov**

**Clubbing part 2**

I can't believe the day I'm having. If it's not one thing it's another. This week went by really quick. Having Emmett as a roommate is never boring. There is always something going on. Him and jasper are getting along great. They talk about sports, games, and play the x-box, arguing about who cheated mostly. Emmett has taken us to the club a few times when he works. Jasper and I haven't drank yet, only water. We wanted to check out the place first and if it was o.k. then drink. Since Emmett knows the owner of the club, we get in easy and get free drinks. A few guys tried to hit on me but I pass them by. Some of them were prevs. I have dance with a few guys that seems nice. I got a few number but I doubt I will call. Knowing me. Jasper had fun dancing with all the girls that ask him or he checks out. I think he got a few numbers. He still looking for the girl he saw a while back. Of course he told me about her but dropped it when I'd tease him about it. He said there was something about the girl that he liked. He didn't say what but that he found her attractive. His words not mine. I don't remember seeing her. I think it's because my parents were with us at the time and I was excited about the job I got at the café. Mr. Barnes is a cool guy. Knowing that him and his wife own the restaurant next door was really cool too. It got Jasper the job there and same hours as me. I couldn't have been happier. Plus my dad was happy about it too. He told Jasper to "keep an eye out for me" and "to make sure I don't end up in the hospital" because of my many trips and falls. Jasper of course laughed at it and I just glared at him. My dad can be over protective but who wouldn't with a dad who is chief of police and an over protective cousin. I know what he did for me in high school and what he thought of Jacob. I am glad he was there when I needed him. Now with Emmett around it's twice the brotherly love. When I went to a few stores with Emmett, some guys would check me out, Emmett would glared at them and put his arm around my shoulders. Those guys never looked at me again. Emmett knows what happened between Jacob and me. he said that if he ever sees Jacob, he would be the one giving the black eye. I love those guys. He even knows our nick names. He does call me tipsy when I'm at the club and Jasper grandpa when he talks about history. We started calling him Emmy bear. because he is like a teddy bear. My friends Julie and Jack at the café have met both Jasper and Emmet. Well actually Emmett knows Julie because her brother is best friend's with Emmett. They just lost touch when Julie and her brother moved away. That was a shocker to see when I introduce them to Julie and Jack. Emmett ran and gave Julie and hug. Jack was mad at first, but once they explained they knew each other from when they were little, Jack cooled off. It's still funny when Emmett flirts with Julie a few times just to drive Jack crazy. Jack knows he is only joking around. but still trying to get use to it. He has such a good sense of humor. I see why Julie loves him. Sometimes Jacks flirts with me with Julie there. Emmett gets upset about it too. They both need to relax. It's just a game. We all know nothing will happen because Jack plans on proposing to Julie around Christmas time. She doesn't know. Only me, Jasper and Emmett. I helped pick out the ring while jasper and Emmett played in the toy area. They both act like kids at times, it's funny.

Well back today, it's been one roller coaster after another lets see. First Emmett decided to wake me and Jasper up this morning with his loud music, dancing to Barbie girl on the radio. I was laughing so much. I think Jasper recorded it on his phone. I was volunteered to go get coffee. But since Jasper volunteered me, I dragged him with me. He groaned at that then we left. The café was quite in the mornings. Only a few people there. Some guy was in front of me was taking forever to order. After he was done, I was next. Julie my friend was there and we started talking for a while. Then Jasper yelled at me and I yelled back, causing a few people to look at us and Julie laughing. She gave me, my employee discount when I paid for the coffee and muffins. I wasn't suppose to use it until after three weeks but Julie was nice enough to let me. After telling her about the club, I decided to leave. Too bad my feet didn't agree with me. I tripped on my own feet, waiting for impact but it never happened. Instead a pair of strong arms grabbed me. I turned around and gasped with I saw two prefect green eyes staring at me. They were beyond perfect. I didn't look at his face or the rest of him just his eyes. I think he gasped too. I am not sure. I felt a shock run through my whole body with the touch of his arms. I really like it. Julie clear her throat, he looked away, I said thanks and he let go. I walked back to jasper waiting outside. He saw the whole thing and was laughing about it. I turned red and glared at him. I couldn't look back in the café afraid that the guy would think I was a loser or something.

Once we reached back in Emmett was jumping up and down for his muffins and coffee. Jasper told him about what happen at the café and both of them started laughing. I told Jasper to be quite cause he still didn't find his girl. I told Emmett, I would put his dancing of Barbie girl on you tube. They both were quite after that. we started laughing thinking about it. I grabbed one of Emmett's muffins and threw at him. He took a piece and threw it at me. Then Jasper grabbed the other muffin and we had muffin fight. It was so much fun. After I cleaned the mess, of course, Emmett wanted to go site seeing. Since it was a good idea, we got up and left. Four hours and checking out Seattle and non stop shopping at some stores for random things for Emmett, we finally came home. I needed a nap after Emmett's rude awaking. I was dreaming about a pair of green eyes but never the face. Next time I see the eyes, I will look at the face. I know that Jasper tried to wake me up, I didn't budge. Then Emmett comes in and shakes the bed. I didn't move. I was playing around to see what they would do, big mistake. Next thing I know, ice cold water is being poured all over me. I jumped out of bed to see Emmett with a bucket, smiling. I screamed at him and he backed awhile slowly while I moved closer to him. I see Jasper on the side trying not to laugh. I know he had something to do with this. But I was seeing red and it was Emmett. He walk to the door and opened it, running out of the apartment and down the street. I chased after him of course. Once I got closer to Emmett, I jumped on him and knocked him down punching him in the arm. I get up and walked back to the apartment. I see Jasper running by going towards Emmett. I didn't care. Everyone else saw what happened and laughed at Emmett. I got to the apartment, the guys were behind me, laughing. I saw someone getting out of their apartment across from ours. I figure they were wondering about the noise and wanted to tell the guys to be quite. Instead he just talked to jasper and Emmett. I saw still mad. While the guys talked, I got the bucket, poured cold water and threw in a few ice. When I knew the guys weren't looking, I opened the door and threw it at all three of them. _wait three, crap_, I thought. I think I got someone else. Hope he doesn't get mad. I closed the door and walked to my room to dry off. I know the guys walked in, checking to make sure it was clear. I stayed in my room for a while, trying to cool off. I don't know how long I was in there for, I heard a knock on my door and slowly open with both Jasper and Emmett at the door, holding that puppy dog face, they knew I couldn't resist.

"fine, guys you are forgiven" I started laughing.

They came in my room, sat on my bed, each next to me.

"I am sorry Bella, baby, it was Jazz's idea" he pointed to Jasper

"Hey you said you would do it. I tried to convince not too" Jasper said

"next time I will listen. Oh babe you hit hard" Emmett rubs his arm

Me and Jasper started laughing.

"I learn from the best" nudging Jasper

"I had to teach you a few things. You learn quick" Jasper puts his arm around me.

"Ah, group hug" Emmett grabs and hugs us.

"Emmett… Can't breathe.. Again" I said.

He lets us go and we sit on the bed, laughing about everything.

"oh, Bella, nice job and getting the neighbor. He says it's cool"

I groaned. I forgot I got him wet too. I get up and tell the guys I would be back. I had to apologize to him. They told me he lived across from us. I walk out of the door just as two girls walked out of theirs. I bump into one of them

"oh, I am sorry. I didn't see you come out too" I look at the pixie one. The tall blonde was next to her.

"oh that fine we were on our way out. Hi I am Alice, your neighbor" she extends you hand.

I shake it, "Bella, I live here" pointing to my door.

"Rosalie, but you can call me Rose" she nods to me.

"where are you off too" I was curious.

"we are going to a club my brother suggest" said Alice.

"which one, my friends and I are going to one too. Maybe we can met up" I said

"um, Club Nouveau" Alice said (A/N it's a name of a band my mom listened to when I was little. I couldn't think of a name for a club and thought of this one)

"Really, my friend is the bouncer there. I will tell him to look out for you so you can get in. I will give him your names and he should let you in" I said

"really thanks, well we better get going, see you there Bella" said Alice

"nice meeting you" Rose said

"you too, bye" I said.

They both walked off and I was facing the door they came out of. I knocked on the door and another girl opened it. She looked trashy. She looked at me and glared for a minute.

"can I help you" she said with attitude.

"I'm sorry I have the wrong apartment. I was looking for someone" I turned around and went back into mine.

The girl closed the door saying something I didn't hear. The guys were getting ready. I told them about the girls I met outside and Emmett called the bouncer there to make sure they got in.

I went to my room and get myself ready too. Emmett left early for work and we said we'd be there. Julie called me to tell me, her and Jack were going. I couldn't wait to see them. Jasper got ready in no time wearing a dark blue dressy shirt with faded jeans, and black shoes. I wore my dark green, v-neck dress that hugs my curves and goes done to my knees. I put on flats so I would trip. I grabbed a small purse and met Jasper by the door. He opened it the same time the other door across from us opened. Out walk the trashy girl and a very handsome guy. He is tall, 6'2, with bronze messy hair, green eyes, _wait green eyes, I wonder,_ light tan, muscular, built, and gorgeous. I couldn't stop staring at him. He was looking at me too. Jasper nudge me a bit and I looked away blushing.

"Hey Edward this is my cousin, Bella, Bella this is Edward" Jasper said.

I just nod looking at the girl next to him. She kept glaring at me.

"Hey this is Tanya my girlfriend" Edward said.

She didn't say anything. _figures he is taken. Ugh!_ I thought.

"Eddie I want to go, come one" Tanya said. I think I saw him winced.

_Boy she whines, how can he put up with that_ I thought

"we better go to, come on Bells, I know Emmett wants to dance with you" Jasper grabs me walking away.

"where are you two going" Edward ask

"To a club a friend works out, nice meeting you, Tanya" Jasper said.

Jasper dragged me away from Edward and Tanya faster the lighten. I don't think he like that I was looking at Edward or the other way around. We got into my truck and head off the club. There was a long line all the way down the street. It went around the corner to the next building. We saw Emmett at the front door waiting for us. The bouncer there saw us and let us in. Emmett told me the other girls I met were here too and Julie and Jack there here as well. We walked in and it was packed full of people. I saw Julie and Jack at a booth and went to sit with them.

"finally you get here, we waited forever. Emmett wouldn't stop talking" Julie said

"sorry, we were talking to some people" Jasper said.

"Bella, baby, let's dance" Emmett grabs me and heads to the dance floor.

We started dancing to some crazy song, having fun. I looked around to see if I'd find Rose or Alice. They were at the bar talking to some guys. Alice saw me and waved. I waved back. Soon Julie and Jack joined us along with Jasper and some girl he picked. We were all having a good time. I forgot about Edward and Tanya. After all the dancing and too many drinks, I decided to sit down. Julie and Emmett continue to dance and Jack joined to at the booth.

"yeah want some company" Jack asked

"sure" we both sat down and took a few shots. I think I was way over buzzed.

Some guy ask me to dance but I refused saying I was with someone. He left but never gave up. I didn't see him clearing with all the drinking. Jack asked me to dance and I said yes. He lead me to the dance floor. What luck a slow song started playing. I put my arms around him and he puts his around my waist. Right in the middle of the song, some one taps my shoulder.

"Can I cut in" I turned around and saw Edward standing there.

Jack nodded and let me go. I went to Edward. He put his arms around me and I put mine around his neck. We just swayed back and forth to the music, looking into each other eyes. I had to break the connection. He has a girlfriend. I couldn't fall for him. It's wrong.

"Where is Tanya" I ask trying to look away.

"she is in the restroom. There is a line. I saw you and wanted to dance. You look beautiful tonight" he said whispering in my ear.

that sent shivers down my spine.

"um, thanks but shouldn't you say that to your girlfriend" I had to control myself.

He didn't say anything. He eyes looked sad. I have no idea why. The music stopped and we kept going. I didn't want to stop but it was too late. Emmett came behind us and said we were leaving. Edward didn't want to let go of me, neither did I but I had to. It was just wrong to feel this way.

I let go of Edward, said bye and walked off with Emmett. I didn't look back. I couldn't no matter how much I wanted too. It's just wrong. We met up with Jasper, Julie and Jack. Since we all drank, Julie and jack took a cab home. The owner of the club gave us a ride back and told Emmett, he could get the truck later on the next day. We got to our apartment and walked in. I think we were just to tired to do anything. Emmett crashed on the couch, jasper fell asleep on the love seat and I took the recliner. We all just passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**O.k. I am working on chapters for all my stories. I was working on a few yesterday for one and need to start update on this one too. I hope this chapter came out alright. Let me know what you think. **

**College life**

**Bpov**

Monday rolled around and I am getting ready for the first day of college. Jasper and Emmett got up too running around looking for things. They looked silly trying to find shoes, keys, wallets and papers. I thought it was funny. I would have expect this from Emmett but not from Jasper. I decided to help them after I recorded them running around. Hey I could use it on you tube. I found the guys keys and handed it to them. I grabbed Jasper's bag and put what he needed inside then gave it to him. I did the same with Emmett. We didn't have enough time to make breakfast so we went to the café and grabbed something there. Jasper drove our truck to campus. I was excited but scared. I am always like this on the first day. Jasper parked next to a silver Volvo. Emmett saw it and whistle at it. Maybe he should think about majoring in cars since he likes them more. We walked to the office to pick up our schedules. None of us has the same classes, Jasper wanted to major in history to become a history teacher or something else. He still isn't sure. I wasn't sure either. Something will come up but for now I will explore my options.

I start walking to my English class first. Jasper walks with me on his way to history 101. His class is near me and we agreed to met after class. I walk in and notice not many people are in. I sit at the back of the class, got my book out and start reading. I figure I can kill time for a while before school starts. I was so lost in my book I didn't notice someone sitting next to me. The person clears their throat and I look up to see green eyes looking at me.

"Edward, you're in this class" I said looking around to see most of the class is getting full.

"Never would have thought you be in here" he said

"well, looks like we both are taking the same class. What else do you have"

He hands me his schedule and find out we have almost all the same classes except for music. He has music and I have photo. I hand it back to him and he smiles more when he realize we have the same classes.

"looks like I found a partner to walk with" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah looks like we do" I said blushing, looking down.

Before he could say something else, the teacher walks in. she starts naming some of the stuff we will be doing. I took my notes paying attention but a few times I would look and see Edward looking at me. I know I blushed a few times then looked away.

We have about ten minutes left until class was over when the teacher told us something that I am still trying to get over.

"Alright class I want to try something this year. It has worked for my other students for the past few years and it should work this year. I want you to pick a work buddy. This person with be your partner for class assignments, projects and homework. When you miss a class your buddy can fill you in on what you missed. When we have test, you work with your buddy and so on. Now I will give you until the end of class to find someone" the teacher said.

Everyone started getting up moving around. I saw most of the girls looking over at Edward. And a few guys looking at me. I even saw Mike coming near me. Before he got a chance to come by, I turned around and looked at Edward. He saw Mike coming too.

"Do you want to be my buddy" I asked Edward hoping he say yes.

He nodded. I sigh in relief that he said yes. Mike sat next to me, tapping my shoulder. I turn around and looked at him.

"Hey Mike, what's up" I said

"um, I was wonder if you would like to be my work buddy" He said rubbing his neck.

Before I would reply, Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and answered for me.

"I am sorry but I already asked and she said yes" Edward said glaring at Mike.

"um, o.k. maybe some other time" Mike said and walked off.

"Thank you" I said turning to look at Edward.

He nodded but still had his arm around me. I didn't think he noticed still. I didn't care either way. It felt nice having it there. _what are you thinking, girlfriend ring a bell. _I thought.

Good thing the bell rang and he removed his arm. I got up and gather my things. Edward grabbed my bag for me before I would get it and held it for me. Everyone started getting out of class. We were the last the get out. I saw Jasper talking to some people. He didn't get a chance to see me yet. Edward walked close to me, not saying anything. I don't think we knew what to say to each other. I stopped near Jasper to let him know I was near by. Edward held up my bag for me to get. I took it from him.

"Thank you again for getting my bag and being my work buddy" as soon as I said that Jasper turned to me raising his eyes brow.

"work buddy, care to explain, my dear cousin" jasper said walking close to me.

"um, well you see, our teacher told us to get a work buddy for class, that way we can help each other out if we needed it. Edward agreed to be mine. Good thing too, mike was coming near me and I didn't want that" I said shifting from side to side. Sometimes Jasper can be intimidating when he wants to be.

Jasper was looking at Edward for a minute trying to communicate with him before nodding. I don't know what that was about nor did I care. I just have to remind myself that Edward has a girlfriend and that's it. Nothing else.

We both said bye to Edward before heading off for our next class. We were talking about classes and what we plan on doing later on tonight, since we didn't start working until tomorrow.

As we got closer to my next class, Jasper said he had to run some errands and will met for lunch. When I walked in, I saw Edward and Alice there. I forgot Edward had some of the same classes with me. Along with Mike too. He saw me and smiled. I just half smiled and went to sit next to Edward. Mike saw and frowned. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. After the day at the café, I didn't really like mike but since I keep running into him, he has tried to be nice.

"I think you have an admirer, he hasn't stopped looking at you for a while" said Edward pointing at Mike. I looked up and sure enough Mike was looking at me again. He is really giving me the creeps.

"No, no, no, Sorry, not my type." I said shaking my head.

"what's your type then" Edward said tilting his head to the side.

"um, can't tell you. It's a secret" I said blushing again.

"Hey Bella, didn't know you had this class too" said Alice from Edward's side.

I turn to Alice and said hi. We started talking for a while. Edward dropped my question type for now. Which I am glad. I wanted to say he was my type but then remembered girlfriend.

When class was over, I walked with Alice and Edward towards the lunch room. I saw Emmett with a full tray of food and Jasper in line. When he saw me, he smile but when he saw who I was with, either his face lite up or he looked pissed. One or the other.

I went in line with Alice and Edward and got something to get, then went to sit next to Emmet and Jasper. They were in deep conversation when we got there.

"hey guys do you mind with Alice and Edward sit with us" I said pointing over my shoulder.

Both guys looked at me, then Jasper looked at Alice and his face lit up. Now I know he was happy to see her. But when he looked at Edward, his face changed but he tried to hide it. He just nodded along with Emmett and we all sat down.

"so Edward what are you majoring in" said Emmett stuffing his face.

Edward looked up and clear his throat, "I am not sure yet. Either a doctor like my father or music. I am looking into my options this year to see where it takes me."

"So how long have you've been your girlfriend" said Jasper.

Both me and Edward coughed on our drinks and Alice laughed a little. I looked at Jasper and glared. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"um, we have this on again off again relationship" Edward said looking embarrassed.

Alice just snorted at this. Jasper looked at her and smiled. I think I saw a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey Alice, have you been at the restaurant down by the apartment" I said looking at her.

Her eyes went wide at that. I just knew it. I should have known that she was the one Jasper was talking about. Why didn't I put it together.

"um, yeah, my mom and I where there once. When we first came here" she said turning red.

Jasper glared at me this time. I think he knew what I was doing.

"oh yeah, did you know that Jasper here" I pat him on the back "works there. He starts tomorrow, so if you want…," I said throwing it out there for her.

Jasper kicks me from under the table. I wince in pain and kick him back. Emmett is covering his mouth trying to cover his laugh.

"well Bella here" he pats me too "works at the café next door too. She starts tomorrow as well" Jazz said smiling.

I glare at him. He looks at me like he won something.

Both Edward and Alice smile upon hearing this. Emmett couldn't take it anymore and starts laughing at us.

"you… both…. Are…. So…" he couldn't finish he kept laughing.

I get up and done something I shouldn't have in the first place. I reach for my pizza and shove it in Emmett's mouth to get him to stop. His eyes open wide and I just smile and sit back down.

Jasper looks at me and then Emmett wondering what's going to happen next. Emmett reaches for his pizza and is about to aim it at me when Rose walks by and says hi. Right before she sits, Emmett throws the pizza, I duck and it hits Rose. She screams, we all look at her and she is red. Emmett covers his face, gets up and apologize to her. Rose wipes the pizza off her. She turns to Emmet, grabs my drink and spills it on him before walking out the doors. We all laugh at Emmett. He turns to me and glares. Now it's my turn to get leave before he does something.

I get up slowly, look for an exit and walk away slowly.

"not so fast shorty" Emmett said trying to reach me. Good thing Jasper gets in between us. I thought he was going to help me out but instead he grabs my arms pinning me to him.

Emmett sees his chance and grabs Alice's drink and comes towards me. He smiling at me and I am afraid of what he will do. The whole lunch room is watching this too, might I had. Alice's eyes are popping out and Edward is wondering if he should help out. I try to fight against jasper but with no luck. I keep looking at Alice and Edward pleading with my eyes to help me. They both turn to each other and nodded.

"Jasper, is it. I was wondering if they are hiring at the restaurant you work at" Alice said slowly walking to him, putting her hand on jasper's arm.

"Hey Emmett, look I think Rose came back" Edward said pointing to the door.

Once they both got their attention, Jasper loosen his arms, Emmett turns and I run off. I didn't turn around to see if they followed me or not. I just kept running. I was running so fast that I ran into someone.

I fall back wards and landing on my butt. I said a quick apologize, looking at and gasp. This is not the person I thought of running into.

"Bella"


	9. Chapter 9

_Jpov_

_That little….. I can't believe she did that to me. What was she thinking. Ugh!!!!! I will give her credit. She is tricky and she did learn from me too. Shoot I even taught how to be tricky but still how can she do that to me. _

_The day was turning out o.k. we got up, went to class which was going o.k. I walked Bella to her first class and I went to my history class. I loved it. Learning about different things, from civil war to the great depression. I could get used to this class. I met some good friends too, which was good. After class, I went to Bella's class since I told her I would walk her to her next one. I was busy talking to some other kids I didn't notice her walking out with Edward. When she mentioned a work buddy and Edward was hers, I give him that silent, if you try anything I will kick your ass_, kind of look. He understood and nodded. I knew he likes her and she likes him. You can see it the night we met him and his girlfriend out of the apartment. They just shared an intense look. His girlfriend didn't like it one bit. I can tell. When I grabbed Bella and walked off, I can feel his eyes still on her. Don't ask how, I just can feel it.

When we all got to the club that night, I saw him there checking Bella out. A few times he would look for her when his girlfriend wasn't looking. It bothered me. The guy has a girlfriend and is checking my cousin out. I didn't like it. I even told Emmett to watch out for her just in case. I still had a good time, dancing and talking with my friends and some random girl.

While I was dancing with some blonde, I saw the girl from the restaurant. She was here with a legging blonde that Emmett was checking out too. He didn't say anything but I could see he was looking at her. Anyways, I was watching the girl. She was wearing a dark blue strapless dress went to her knees. Her hair was black, spiky layers. It looked good on her. But she wasn't alone. Some guy was talking to her at the bar. I wanted to talk to her but since she was with someone, I figure they were together.

I kept dancing and having a good time, when I saw Bella dancing with Edward. I was getting mad. Don't get me wrong, I know I can be over protective but the guy has a girlfriend. I was looking around for her wondering if she left him but she was at the bar looking at Edward and Bella. If looks could kill, they both would be dead. His girlfriend was about to go to them when I saw Emmett. I signal him to get Bella. When he saw, he nodded and went to get her. He had to dragged her away. She wasn't looking back at Edward which was a good thing. His girlfriend was silently yelling at him, throwing her arms up. Edward seemed like he wasn't paying attention. Just staring at Bella as she walked off. I didn't want to say anything. We went home and crashed.

Now I was at the lunch room getting lunch when Bella walks in with a girl and Edward. They were talking about some things. Bella sees me and waves. I nodded back, smile when I see the girl and try not to glare at Edward. He sees but doesn't look. I grab some food and sit with Emmett while waiting for Bella. I know she was going to ask them to sit with us. I don't mind as long as I know what the girl's name is. I sit next to Emmett and we start talking.

"hey Em, do me a favor and keep an eye out for Edward. I just found out that he and Bella are in the same class. They are even work buddy's what ever that means" I said.

"don't worry too much about Bella, I am sure she can take care of herself" He said stuffing his face.

"I know she can but still, I know she likes him and I don't want to see her get hurt again. You remember what happen with Jacob" I shudder when I thought of that.

"yeah, I will, I don't want her to get hurt either" he said nodding in understanding. I am glad we told him about Jacob.

We were still talking when Bella walks over with the girl and Edward. She asked if they can sit with us and I nodded. I found out the girl's name is Alice. Edward's sister. I really hope she is not taken.

We start asking Edward questions about his major and his girlfriend. I was trying to get Bella to understand that even if she does like him, he has a girlfriend. When he mentioned that they were dating on and off, I knew it wouldn't last long before he tried to get with Bella. But I hoped she wasn't falling for his on again, off again excuse. I can sense that Alice didn't like his girlfriend by the way she snorted. It was a cute snort.

When Bella noticed what I was doing, she dragged in Alice. By saying I work at the restaurant and I said she worked at the café forgetting that Edward was there. I saw Alice eyes went wide. I think she knew that I remember her from that one time we were there. I kicked Bella and she kicked me. When Emmett started laughing at us, Bella grabbed her pizza and put it in his mouth. That shut him up completely. Alice and Edward with covering their mouths trying not to laugh. When Bella sat back down, Emmett grabbed his pizza and was about to throw it at her, when she ducked and hit the blonde, who I learned is name Rosalie. He said sorry to her but she grabbed a soda and dumped it on him and left.

Emmett goes after Bella and I decided to help. She thought I was going to protect her but instead I help him. Hey this could be fun. Wrong, I didn't think she would get Alice and Edward to help. When Alice came up to me, put her hand on my arm, I loosen up on Bella's arms. When Emmett wasn't looking, she ran out on us. Me and Emmett looked at each other then looked at Alice and Edward with the _what just happened_ looked. They looked at us and just laughed. Emmett sat back down and started eating again. Soon after I sat, then Alice and Edward.

"So as I was saying, are they hiring at the restaurant, jazzy" Alice asked me.

Emmett started laughing but covering up his laugh with a cough when Alice said Jazzy. I think it's cute she gave me a nickname. I just sent him a little glare to shut him up.

"um, I don't know, you would have to go and ask. I got it cause my uncle is friends with the owner." I said looking down. I felt embarrassed to talk to her.

Alice looks at me and I look at her. Edward cleared his throat and I glare at him.

"Well maybe I can go and see, Edward why don't you go too. We both could get jobs, what do you say." Alice said looking at him

I just snorted. _yeah right him work_, I thought.

He looked at me, raising his eyebrows, I just shrugged it off.

Emmett is still eating listening to us talk. I wanted to find out more about Alice. Maybe I can ask her on a date of something. I was too busy caught up in my thought when Bella sat back down next to me. She looked pissed. One thing about her is to never bother her when she is mad.

"Bella, what's wrong" Alice said looking worried.

"Nothing" Bella said. I could see she is angry.

"there is something wrong you looked pissed" Alice said. She needs to keep quite or else Bella will say something she will regret.

"Nothing is wrong, please just don't ask again" Bella looked at Alice, pleading with her eyes not to ask.

Bella was holding her hand close to her chest. I noticed it was red, something happened to her.

"what happened Bella, tell me now" I said. I didn't care if there were people around. She better tell me.

"Nothing" she said. She looked at me silently telling me _not now_.

"why is your hand red" I said, I still didn't care.

She puts her hand on her lap, looks at me and the door then me again. I can tell she is nervous about something. I look at her again and can tell she wont say anything with Alice, Edward and Emmett around.

I look at them, looking at her and me. I get up, held my hand out to her, Bella takes it and we walk off leaving everyone behind. We walk out of the lunch room. Bella is looking around for something. I look too but don't see what she is looking for.

I find a bench near by and we both sit down. I look at her and she is still looking around. Something happened to her and she's not saying.

"Bella what happened to your hand. Why are you looking around. What's going on" I said getting nervous.

She sighs and said, "he's back" looking down.

"who is back" I said.

Only one name can piss me off and she said it.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am trying at writing some of lemons stuff as everyone calls it. so bare with me. hope you like it. **

Epov

O.k. what just happened here. Why did Jasper and Bella just leave. I don't think Jasper likes me that much. I can just read his mind when he sees me and Bella together. The fact I have a girlfriend and am interested in Bella is pissing him off. I can tell. But he likes my sister so it's fair deal.

_How is that fair if you have a girlfriend and you like someone else._ I thought.

Then he gives me glares and warnings, I mean come on, I am not going to hurt her or anything. I am just going to have to get him to trust me. And then there is Emmett. He is a big guy and I am sure he can take me, I wouldn't put it pass him. But the way he looked at me too, I can see they are looking out for Bella.

Then Alice saying she wants to get a job over where Jasper work's and suggestion both of us to work. I know what she is trying to imply. She wants to be close to jasper and me to Bella. She knows I like her. I don't know how but she does. Every since the night of the club, she just came right out and said it.

_Flash back_

_After I dance with Bella, I couldn't stop looking at her. Even after Emmett came and got her. I saw Jasper looking at me and just glaring at me. I knew he knew I liked her but what was worse was when Tanya came up to me yelling,_

"_what the hell is wrong with you, I leave for two minutes and you're dancing with that girl" she said pointing towards Bella._

"_I was waiting for a while and you took too long. I was just dancing" I said shrugging my shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. _

"_that's not what it looked like. You are my boyfriend remember, not some whore's"_

"_excuse me, we were just dancing , that's it and don't call her a whore. If I remember weren't you dancing with some random guy just minutes ago while I was getting us drinks" yelling at her pointing to some guy that wouldn't take his eyes off her. _

"_that's different, I said I had a boyfriend" she gave me the puppy dog look, which looked bad on her._

_I snorted at that. Like I really believe her. We have been through this all the time. She would go off with some guy while I dance or talk to some girl. She would get pissed, blame me, we yell then make up later. _

"_and what, he just happens to have his hands all over your ass and you didn't move it away" I was pissed. _

"_Eddie, I don't want to fight, can't we kiss and make up" she said putting her hands on my arms. She moved her face closer to mine and when my lips touched hers, we started making out._

_It was getting hot and heavy and we ending up back at my apartment. I grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall. She grabbed my shirt and takes it off. I ran my hands down her arms, to her stomach, down her dress, lifting it up, taking it off her, running my hands over her body again down between her legs. She let out a moan. _

"_you're wet for me baby" I said husky_

"_for you baby, for you" she purrs in my ear. At some point I was imagining Bella. I was doing this too. Why can't I get her out of my head. I shake my head and remember Tanya is with me, not Bella. _

_I lifted her up and started walking towards my room. She wraps her arms and legs around me, kissing me all over my face and neck. I opened the door, pushed us in, closed it with my foot and locked the door. I dropped Tanya on my bed and climb on top of her. She was wearing a red lace bra and panty set. She get up and helped me with my pants and boxers. _

_Once those were off, I started kissing her again, taking her bra off. I started kissing her lips, then her check, her neck down to her breast, her stomach and back up again. She keeps moaning running her hands all over my arms to my back, chest. I took off her panties, reached over my night stand and got a condom out. Tanya grabbed it for me and puts in my dick. I was already ready for her. We don't do any foreplay. She never like it. _

_She opened her legs for me and I thrust in her. She moaned louder. I thrust harder and faster in her. The only noise coming from the room were our moans and pants. When she reached her climax, I reached mine. We didn't last long. We never do. It's just a quick fuck and we are done. No passion or love in it. _

_After we are done, we put some clothes on and fall asleep. I try to hold her but she pushes me way. She never likes it. So she slept on one side and I on the other. _

_When I woke up the next morning, Tanya was gone with a note saying she had to leave back home and she would call me later. It was our usually wham, bam, thank you ma'm kind of thing. _

_Alice was in the kitchen when I got there with a cup of coffee for her and me,_

"_I see Tanya stayed the night, got lucky" she said annoyed. She really doesn't like Tanya. _

"_yeah as usually, why" shrugging my shoulders. It really no big deal. _

"_no reason, so how was dancing with Bella" _

_I cough on the coffee and look at her "how did you know I dance with her"_

"_I saw you dancing, then saw Tanya yelling at you. Boy how you got with her I will never understand" she said shaking her head. _

_I was starting to get mad "I know you don't like Tanya but leave it at that. I am dating her not you"_

"_Thank goodness for that, but what about Bella. I saw how you were looking at her. You like you. I can tell."_

"_no I don't. I was just waiting for Tanya" I was trying to hide it from her but my sister always knows. _

"_sure, just keep telling yourself that." she said rolling her eyes. "But I know what I saw and I know you like Bella. Now if only you would get rid of Tanya" she said tipping her chin. _

"_I don't like Bella, I am with Tanya and it will stay that way. We are together" I was getting frustrated._

"_yeah but for how long. You two break up and get back together so much, it's giving me a headache" she said grabbing her head. _

"_well then don't worry about it."_

"_I have too, you are my brother. Look you know I don't like Tanya and I never will. Now with Bella, I think she will be better for you" she said smiling at the thought. _

"_did you see that guy she was with. She is probably taken" trying to point that out. _

"_so you do care, uh." raising her eyes brows._

"_like you weren't checking out her cousin. I saw you looking at him in the hall that day"_

_Now it's my turn to turn the tables. She turns red and ducks her head_

"_I don't know what you are talking about" she said shifting from side to side. _

"_sure you don't." I said turning my back on her. _

"_mark my words, Edward, you and Bella and meant to be together and it will happen. I can see it" she said tapping her head. _

_Alice gets up and leaves to her room. I can't believe she said that. For the rest of the weekend, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. I wonder what it would be like to be with her. I wonder if she felt what I felt for her too. _

___end flash back___

Then to start college and see Bella and I have to same classes together. That was icing on the cake. I loved the fact we have some of the same classes. That means I get to see her everyday. Along with being her work buddy. I can get to know her better and prove that we can be friends. Maybe more. _get a hold of herself, Tanya remember, your girlfriend_. I keep forgetting about her.

But Jasper is another thing. Now he knows that I will be spending time with Bella. But what I don't get is why he is so protective of her. Well maybe I can understand, with Alice, I had to be. All those guys after my sister. Some jerks along the way but she can take care of her self. I am pretty sure that Bella can do the same.

When Jasper and Bella left, we went back to eating. Mostly Emmett ate his food and theirs. Alice was talking to Emmett about school and his job. He works at the club we hang out at. He even invited us to come again on Saturday if we bring Rose with us. I see he likes her. I don't know if they will get along though. Rose seems to have problems with guys. Either she has an attitude with them or she ignores them. Alice said she knows what's going on but wont tell me. She said that it's Rose's story to tell. I guess I'll have to wait and see.

When lunch was over, Emmett leaves to dump his tray. He says bye and talk to us later. Alice gets up for her next class and I leave too. I walk out side and see Bella and Jasper talking. They seem to have some intense conversation since Jasper is throwing his hands up and Bella shaking her head. I want to go and talk but decided not too. I walk to my car when I see some guy looking at Bella and Jasper from behind a tree. I watch him for a while and see if he will go near them. He doesn't and decides to leave.

I get in my car just when my phone rings. I pick it up and notice Tanya calling again. I have been skipping her calls for the whole weekend. I just wasn't feeling up to talking. I know I couldn't ignore her again. She will probably call the house phone if I don't pick up. So I sighed and pick up.

"Hello"

"_Eddie, baby why haven't you been picking up. I have been calling you all day" _

I cringe at the name. I really hate it when she calls me that. I keep telling her I don't like it and she never listens. She says it's her pet name for me. Really annoying.

"no, remember school started today. I have been busy"

"_oh, baby I forgot. Oh well, I wanted to know if you wanted to come here this weekend"_

I really didn't want to go but we did make a promise to each other. I needed to make up an excuse fast.

"I can't this weekend. I am visiting my parents. They just moved down here and we are going to see them this weekend"

"_come on baby, I want to see you, plus I miss you already"_

"I miss you too" I cringe saying that. What is up with me today.

"_oh well, maybe next time" she said. _She doesn't sound disappointed like I thought she would.

"yeah maybe next time, look I gotta go, I'll call you later" I said trying to get off the phone.

_o.k. love you, bye"_

"bye" I hang up the phone and head straight home. I head in the hall way when I see flowers by Bella's door. I wonder who left them there. There is a card. I want to go and see who they are from but I don't.

Just when I am about to open my door, her door opens.

"Edward" I turn around and see Jasper leaving.

"hey, what's up"

"nothing, just heading out you"

"just heading in. there are some flowers by your door." I point to the roses.

He picks them up and looks at the card. He opens it and see who they are from and turns red.

"BELLA" he yells.

"YEAH" she yells back

"Come here, please" he said. She comes to the door, sees me and the flowers. She blushes and looks away.

"wrong guy" Jasper whispers.

Bella looks at the flowers, the card and turn pale. I wonder who gave them to her. She goes inside with the flowers and we hear a crash. Both jasper and I run in to see what happened.

Bella was standing by the trash with the broken vase of roses and ripping the card.

"I wonder how he found me" she whispers

"who" I said.

They both look at me, forgetting I am there.

"No one really. Don't worry about it. Anyways, weren't you heading out" Jasper said pushing me out the door.

"um, yeah, sure. Hey look if you need anything, we are across the way, just knock and ask o.k." I said trying to be helpful

"sure, thanks" Jasper said closing the door. I stare at it for a minute and walk in mine.

Rose is looking at some magazine and Alice was bouncing up and down in her chair. Once she sees me, she jumps up and runs to hug me.

"well it's good to see you too, Alice" I said laughing.

"guess what, guess what, guess what" Alice said

"they are having a major sale and you want to go"

"they are, where, where, where" she gets excited again.

"I was joking Alice, what happened" I said rolling my eyes, only Alice.

She hits my arm and said "oh, you are evil brother of mine. No I got a job at the restaurant that Jasper works at. I got his same shifts too. Isn't that great. Now I can be close to him too and we can start talking and then start dating, then get married, have kids…." she said daydreaming again.

"wait what, you aren't even dating yet and your are planning your life together" I said holding up my hands.

"well you never know, it could happen" she said dreaming again.

"uh, huh, sure" I said moving to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"anyways, the owner said they are hiring at the café and if you wanted the job it's yours. You just have to show up tomorrow afternoon. I gave him your name and number. So he will call you later."

"ALICE WHY, DID YOU DO THAT" I yelled at her. I didn't expect her to do that.

"so you can be closer to Bella duh" she said rolling her eyes.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and try to take deep breathes. I love my sister but she can be so annoy. Why she keeps insisting that Bella and I are meant to be, I will never figure out.

"fine, I will go, just for you, o.k." I said, no use arguing with her. She will win either way.

"sure keep telling yourself that, by the way did you see the flowers by their door. I bet they are for Bella." she said.

"they are but she threw them out. Don't know why either and don't ask too" I said before walking to my room.

I put on a classical music cd on and lay down. When I listen to classical, it helps me relax and boy do I need it for today. With being in Bella's classes, jasper hating me, Alice pushing me towards working and Bella, to my parents moving down here, and Tanya calling almost every hour, It's been one long and stress full day. I just can't wait until the weekend. Hopefully some good news will come.


	11. Chapter 11

Apov

Why my brother is being so pigheaded is beyond me. I know he and Bella are meant to be but being that he's stupid and wont believe me. I'm going to have to push them together. When I saw them at the club, dancing I knew it. I could see it in their eyes. They way they looked at each other. You could tell. But then Tanya had to dig her claws into Edward when the song was over. They started making out and left doing what they do best, fuck.

I stayed of course. Like I want to hear the noises they make. Which isn't much. I've heard their noises and it's never long. She doesn't last long. I had to laugh at that. Either she doesn't last that long or she's getting bored. I bet she is but just staying with him for the money. It's no secret that our family has money. She has always known and she uses my brother for it too. He takes her to fancy restaurants, buys her whatever she likes and takes her where she wants to go. It's sickens me too. He just wont listen. That's why I'm pushing for him and Bella to get together. He'll thank me for it when it happens. I know I told him he likes Bella and stupid him saying he doesn't. I know he does. He has said her name in his sleep. Yes, my brother talks in his sleep. I even heard him saying her name in the shower. I shudder thinking that.

Anyways, I went to restaurant and talk to the manager. When I asked about a job, she said there was one open for hostess for the night shift. Perfect. I knew jasper worked nights. When I asked for another job for my dense of a brother, she said they're hiring next door at the café. When I mention my brother is looking for a job, she said she'd talk to her husband about it. I gave her his name and number and told her that he'd be in touch. I just hope the idiot calls.

I was happy that I'd be working at the same place that Jasper's working at. I can get close to him, get to know him better and see where that leads too. Which I'm hoping is more. Who wouldn't want a man like him, leaning his body close to mine. Pressing his body so close we become one, running his long fingers up and down my body. Having his lips pressed closed my mine. Dang is it me or is it hot in here. I need to stop thinking about jasper and focus on Edward and Bella right now, until I have to work.

The next day, classes went by quick. I barely saw Edward, Jasper, Bella, or Emmett. I did see Rose heading towards mechanic shop. I found out she wants to run her own mechanic shop. Which totally rocks. At least I know if I have car trouble I can count on her. I walked to my apartment when I saw a guy knocking on Bella and Jasper's door. I walk up to him, staring at him. He's tall with russet skin, long black hair that's tied to the back and built. He reminds me of Emmett but Emmett could probably take him.

"can I help you" I said standing next to their door. I pretend that I'm getting in.

"um, does Bella swan live here" he said looking at me and the door.

"who are you" I said,

"who are you" he said staring at me.

"I asked first"

"I don't care. Does she live here or not" he said getting upset.

"I'm not going to tell you if you don't tell me who you are" I nearly shouted.

"fine, fine, I'm a friend of Bella's and was looking for her. Does she live here" he said, looking back and forth in the hall.

"well she doesn't live here. I live in this apartment with my boyfriend. So do you mind not leaving flowers here" I said, looking at him straight in the eyes. He didn't back away, just looked at me.

"then why did you asked who I was" he said glared.

"I was asking so I can tell her, if I see her. She doesn't live here but her cousin Jasper does. I can give him the message" I said, raising my eyebrow. The guy paled as soon as I said Jasper's name.

"Jasper lives here. In this building. Shit I got to go" he said running off down the hall. I started laughing then heading to my apartment.

I opened the door, walking to the kitchen getting some water. I walk to my room getting some clothes for the gym. I remember there's a gym on the first floor and decided to check it out. I walked out the door, heading towards the elevator. It opened up and walked out Jasper. He smiles at me walking by. I smile back. I remember about the guy and turn around calling Jaspers name. he turns around looking at me.

"um, there was a guy knocking on your door. He was asking for Bella. I told him that she doesn't live here. He didn't looked trusting." I said, blushing.

"what did he look like" he said. His eyes wondering to the hall way like the guy.

"um, tall, tan, long black hair…"

"damn it, damn it. He came here again. I need to warn Bella before she comes home" he said getting upset. I wanted to know what was going on, why did he have to warn Bella.

"Jasper, what's going on. Who's this guy that you need to warn Bella about" I thought maybe I can help out too.

"he's Bella's ex. They dated for a while before we found out he was cheating on her with his fiancé or was cheating on his fiancé with Bella. She was upset about it. She thought he was the one. After she broke up with him, she was a mess. This guy…." he sighed. "I might as well tell you his name, just in case, is Jacob. He left with his fiancé and hasn't been back. Well until yesterday when he approached Bella at school. He came up with a lame ass excuse that he broke up with his ex, came looking for Bella and wants to try again. She told him to get lost. He didn't listen to her. He said that he'll do what ever it takes to win her back. Good luck with that. The next time I see him, I'll hurt him and he knows it too." he said, clenching his fist. Damn if I wasn't occupied about Bella too, I'd find what he's doing sexy. _focus Alice, focus. _I thought.

"so that's why he ran when I said your name" I said, tilting my head. He looked down blushing too.

"um, yeah, he's afraid of me. Did you just say that you told him, Bella doesn't live here" he said looking at me.

"oh, um, yeah, I said that she doesn't. I didn't know if she wanted him to know. So I said you lived here and I would deliver the message" I said blushing.

"good, thank you. I don't want Bella to get hurt again. She doesn't need it"

"no, problem. I just said I lived at your place so he wouldn't knock on your door again. I hoped that worked"

"I doubt it. He did leave flowers here yesterday so he might be back"

"nope, I said, I got them. That my boyfriend wouldn't like that" I said, he looked down with a sad smile.

"oh, so um, you have a boyfriend" he said shifting from side to side.

I blushed even redder, "no, no boyfriend, why do you have a girlfriend" I said,

"no, single too" he said, lifting his head looking at me. I moved closer to him where I can smell his cologne. I looked right into his eyes, getting lost in them. I moved my face closer to him. He leaned in a little more. I moved up, closer to his lips, looking into his eyes. Just when I was about to kiss him, the elevator dinged. We moved back from each other looking at the elevator. Bella walked out smiling. I don't know if she saw us that close or what.

"Hey Bella, how was your day" I said getting nervous.

"great, just perfect" she sighed. What happened to her today.

"oh, what happened today" I said, looking at her and Jasper. He was looking at her too.

"oh, um, nothing to talk about" she said looking at Jasper. He raise his eyes brows at her, and I just swoon. The way he does that is so sexy.

"so Jazz how was your day, don't forget we start working today" she said, getting excited.

"it's going o.k. listen Bells, I need to talk to you again, um, Alice I'll see you later" he said looking at me. I nod and smile back waving at them.

I went to the gym for about half an hour before heading up. I walked in the hallway hearing yelling coming form Jasper and Bella's place. I didn't know if I should knock and see if everything is o.k. or just go my way. I let the curiosity get the better of me. I knock the door. I hear everything went quite and then footsteps coming to the door. The door opens part ways until I see someone sticking their head out.

"hey, what's up" Jasper said, nervous.

"um, is everything alright. I heard some yelling from down the hall" I said trying to peek in.

"oh, everything's fine. Just some misunderstanding. Actually, why don't you come in and talk to Bella. She doesn't believe me when I say that Jacob came by. Please talk to her" he said, pleading with me. I just love that look. I nodded walking in.

Bella is on the couch with her head down. I walk over to her, sit next to her. She looks up with a half smile.

"hey" I said.

"hey, sorry about the yelling. It's just, ugh! Why now, why here. I mean I got over him and then he pops up thinking he can win me over by leaving his ex. What was he thinking" she said, getting up walking back and forth. She puts her hands up, waving them around.

I look at Jasper wondering what to do. He nods towards her as if telling me to say something.

"um, Bella, can you tell me what's going on. Who's this he person you keep talking about" I said looking at her and Jasper.

She stops, looks at me, then Jasper and me again. She sighs sitting down, putting her head in her hands.

"he's my ex. we dated a while back. We broke up when he was cheating on me with his fiancé" she said. I open my eyes wide, I already heard this story but I didn't know if Jasper told her I knew.

"yeah I know, I didn't know he was seeing someone until she should up at my parents door step on our sixth month anniversary. She said that they've been together for a year. That broke my heart because I thought he was the one, only to be a liar. I hit him, she hit him and threw her ring at him. He followed her out and haven't seen him since. Then he shows up claiming that he and his ex fiancé broke it off. He wasn't in love with her anymore. He still loved me. I hit him in the face and walked off. He yelled at me that he wasn't giving up. He sent flowers here, followed me around the campus a few times until I lost him. Um, huh, Edward let me borrow his Jacket to hide from Jacob which I still need to give back. Jasper's having a fit because Edward helped me out. And don't give me that look Jazz, Edward was there at the time when Jake showed up. He followed me to class. He waited. Edward gave me his jacket and helped me get out of the class room. So Jazz unless you had a better way of getting me out of the classroom, then shut up" she said yelling that last part at him.

I looked at Jasper. He was red again. He looked like steam was coming out of his Head. I have to try and cool them off somehow.

"um, guys please come down. O.k. so my brother helped Bella out. Don't get upset jazzy. I lied to Jacob and said you didn't live here, Bella. So I doubt he'll be around. Also if he does come around, Emmett, Rose, Edward, Jasper and I are around to make sure he doesn't come near here so you're good" I said. They both looked at me then each other.

What ever the look was, Bella sighed and sat down next to me.

"thanks Alice, it's just that I don't want him to come near me. I don't want to have anything to do with him" she said shaking her head. Jasper sighed and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Don't worry Bells, I wont let him come near you. You don't have to worry about him. I promise" Jazz said. His forehead was pressed against hers. They were looking in each other's eyes. I looked away for a moment. When I looked back again, Bella had her head down again. Jasper was whispering something in her ear. She nodded her head.

"um, so I think I'm going to go. We start work today right" I said looking at them.

Jasper looked at me, smiling, mouthing "thank you". I smile and nodded back.

I got up and left their place heading towards mine. I walked in seeing Edward looking at a book. He wasn't reading it just staring at it.

"Edward, what's wrong" I said, sitting at the table with him. He looked up at me, surprised to see me.

"um, just thinking." he said.

"about what" I said, tilting my head.

"just things. How was your day" he said sighed.

"fine, fine, oh Bella said she's going to give your jacket back later and Thanks for helping her" I smiled at him.

He looked at me with wide eyes. He didn't know I was there.

"when did you see her, I was worried about her. She just said she needed to leave class really quick. I gave her my jacket so she could leave. She said someone was following her and that she didn't want to be seen" he said.

"yeah, she said you helped her. And thanks by the way. She said that she'll give you, your jacket later on" I said, smiling at him.

"oh she can hang on to it for a while. I have a feeling that she's going to need it more. You know I looked out the classroom and saw who she was running from. I saw him yesterday watching Bella and Jasper talking after the cafeteria incident. I was thinking of telling Jasper but forgot about it"

"maybe you should tell them. I mean Jasper doesn't want Jacob around from what I hear. Neither does Bella but he said he wasn't giving up on her"

"who is Jacob" He said. I forgot he didn't know his name.

"oh, that's the guy that's following Bella. His name is Jacob. He left his ex to be with Bella and she doesn't want him. From what I heard, he isn't a good guy for dating two girls at the same time. He was engaged to one of them too. How low can he be" I said, getting upset again.

I don't like guys like that. They should know that if you cheat, you get caught. Why don't they learn. I hope this guy leaves Bella alone. She belongs with someone like my brother. Now if only he would leave Tanya. I sigh, only one can dream.

"well maybe we can look out for Bella. I have most classes with her and you have one too. I'm sure Emmett will look out for her too and if we ask Rosalie, she will too, so Bella is safe for now" he said. He was looking away.

We heard a knock on the door. I got up to answer it. I opened it half way to see Bella holding Edward's jacket.

"hey Bells, what can I help you with" I said.

"I came here to give Edward his jacket back. Is he here" she said blushing.

"yeah hold on" I said. I walked over to Edward, pointing at the door. He got up, walking towards it. I leaned against to wall trying to hear.

"Bella, what are you doing here" he said.

"I came to give you your jacket back" she said. I'm sure she is blushing again.

"no, no, Bells, keep it with you. You might need it again"

"I can't you need it more then me" I'm sure they were passing it back and forth.

"please Bella, take it, I have another one if you're worried. Plus it might come in handy again if you need to run off again" I'm sure he's trying to dazzle her. It always seems to work.

"o.k. Thanks Edward. I guess I better go, I have to work tonight. Tell Alice I'll see her when later. I'm sure she wants to walk with Jazz and I. right Alice" she yells out.

I walked around facing them, blushing too. "um, yeah see you in about an hour or so" I said.

"yeah see ya" she said. She leaned up, kissed Edward on the cheek and walked back. He stood there for a moment, touching his cheek. Yup, he likes her.

I clear my throat, smirking at him when he looked at me. He closed the door, heading towards his room, mumbling something. I'm sure it's "smart ass sister" or "don't say a word" something like that.

I laughed walking to my room to get clothes and take a shower. I had my uniform with me to change into. Just the regular white shirt and black slacks. I got ready in about an hour walking out the door. Jasper and Bella walked out too. I looked over at Jazz, he would really good in his uniform. His white shirt is a little tight where I can see his abs. his slacks hug is butt really good. I look him up and down, licking my lips. I hear someone clearing their throat. I look over at Bella and she is smirking at me. I blush deep red and walk ahead. She's laughing behind me.

We get to the restaurant saying bye to Bella. The night shift wasn't so bad. Jasper and I started off getting to know the workers and basic of what we need to do. I was with another hostess, Sadie, who was going on maternity leave. She was teaching me how to sit people up by rotation and who works what days. She was very helpful. I started out slow but got a hang of it.

Jasper was with another waiter, walking around following him on food orders and busing tables. They came to talk to me and Sadie for a while. Jasper's friend also went to school with us too. His name is Alec. He looked like Jasper with darker blonde hair but nothing on Jazzy. Alec's sister Jane works mornings. I wont get to meet her until she comes and gets Alec.

After the night shift, Jasper and I left to get Bella. She was waiting outside with someone. We couldn't see that well. When we got closer, I saw it was Edward. They were talking and laughing about something. I smiled at that and looked over and Jasper. He didn't look to happy. I nudge him and he looked at me, half smiling. We got closer to them, Bella turned around and saw us. She smiled and waved at us. I waved and raised my eye brow at Edward. He ducked his head down, hiding a smile. I knew he would call for the job if he knew Bella was here.

Jasper walked next to Bella and I walked next to Edward. He was watching Bella and Jasper talk. I nudge him and he looked at me. I nodded towards Bella and he smiled. What ever happened tonight must have been good. I haven't seen him smile like that in a while. Maybe both of them working together will be a good thing. The sooner he leaves Tanya the better. Then I can focus on getting Jasper.


End file.
